This time will be endgame
by SombraSST
Summary: Para muchos, la serie ha terminado, y se habla de un reboot. La gran pregunta, sin embargo, subyace. ¿Qué pasaría si un fan pudiese meterse en la mente de Emma Swan? ¿Y si esta vez tuviese ocasión de empezar a influir la historia desde el propio principio de esta?
1. 1x01

**Me desvié de mi camino con SwanQueen Still Endgame. La primera historia era una comedia y eso es lo que tiene que ser esta, lo que tenía que haber sido la segunda. Así que me voy a esforzar por volver a daros lo que os merecéis.**

* * *

 _Tercera Persona_

El convencimiento de que la serie había terminado tras la sexta temporada era doloroso hasta unas cotas que resultaban difíciles de comprender. En especial por Regina. Sentía que había acabado del mismo modo que al principio. Su vida no había cambiado en absoluto. ¿Esa era la lección que quería dar con ella? ¿Disfruta de lo que ya tienes?

Lo cierto es que no terminaba de encajarle. Es bien cierto que había una séptima temporada programada, pero lo cierto es que la ausencia de Jennifer Morrison ya dejaba muy claro que no había esperanza para algo que a él le importaba especialmente. SwanQueen. Aunque era algo que ya parecía una lejana nebulosa, habían pasado toda la última temporada intentando destruir todo resquicio de afecto más allá de lo natural que había entre los personajes.

Ni tan siquiera un súbito cambio en Emma en aquel momento serviría para arreglar algo que, como una plaga, los escritores se habían esforzado tanto en eliminar. Dolía, en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo cierto es que no dejaba de pensar en que no tenía solución.

Tenía algunos archivos antiguos en su ordenador. Y estuvo navegando por ellos hasta que encontró el primer capítulo de la serie. Se le escapó una leve sonrisa mientras lo ponía y se quedó dormido.

 _¿?_

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo supe. De algún modo, lo supe. Me puse en pie y noté cómo mi equilibrio se mantenía perfectamente sobre esos pequeños pies que hacían que mi habitual talla cuarenta y siente pareciese una monstruosidad. Reconocí al instante aquel pequeño apartamento de Boston. Con las vistas, con los muebles minimalistas. Un piso de soltera. Me dirigí inmediatamente al lavabo, y me encontré con Jennifer Morrison devolviéndome la mirada. Aquello debería estarme dejando alucinado… y sin embargo, no me cuestioné si se trataba de un sueño… de un engaño.

_ Esto ya ha pasado antes._ Dije, sintiendo ese convencimiento.

Había sido Emma Swan antes. Y la primera vez… bueno, había sido preciosa. La segunda vez… bueno, cuestionable. Pero estaba en la misma situación. Lo cierto es que los interludios no podía saber qué había ocurrido. Pero no iba a preguntármelo. Eso sería un error. Aquello no habían sido sueños… y esto tampoco lo era.

Sorprendentemente cómodo dentro del cuerpo de Emma Swan, me lavé la cara y me dirigí de nuevo al dormitorio. Tropecé con una botella de cerveza que había por el suelo y que provocó que una hilera de ellas se desplazara por el suelo, provocando cierta musicalidad.

_ Gran trabajo, madre del año._ Dije, negando con la cabeza.

Recogí las latas de cerveza y las tiré a la basura. Fue entonces cuando vi aquel cupcake sobre la isla de la cocina.

_ Bueno, no me puedo quejar… tengo una cocina de concepto abierto y una isla muy mona._ Abrí mucho los ojos._ Wow… tengo que dejar de ver tu casa a juicio, me reblandece el cerebro.

Cogí el cupcake y observé esa vela que para mí ya era conocida. La toqué, y sentí la cera caliente. Y una sonrisa… una sonrisa entre pícara, astuta y planificadora apareció en mi rostro.

_ No me digas… Que estoy en el primer capítulo…_ Como respondiéndome, escuché a alguien tocando la puerta._ ¡Joder, sí!

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Tras ella, un niño de once años estaba esperando.

_ Hola Henry._ Saludé. Él abrió mucho los ojos.

_ ¿Cómo sabes..?

_ ¿Tu nombre? Sé muchas cosas chaval… bueno, ahora las sé._ Dije, mirándole.

_ ¿Y qué sabes?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ Sé que vienes a buscarme para que rompa una terrible maldición que cae sobre los ciudadanos de Storybrooke.

La expresión de asombro del chico fue para enmarcarla. Incluso se le cayó el libro al suelo, abriéndose por una página que contenía imágenes de monos voladores… ¡Spoilers de la tercera temporada!

Lo recogí y se lo devolví, dejándole pasar. Abrí la nevera, cogí una botella de zumo y se lo pasé. Tenía manos temblorosas cuando se lo bebió. Me sorprendió que no se le cayese todo por encima.

_ ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Qué?

Enfermera… ¡Código azul inminente! A este chico le va a dar un jamacuco. Tosí, aclarándome la garganta y me senté a su lado.

_ Lo sé hace unos veinte minutos, pedí un deseo._ Mentí, enseñándole la vela con forma de estrella._ Así que… bueno, nos vamos a Maine cuando tú quieras. Ya sé que el héroe nunca se lo cree al principio… pero esta vez sí.

Le guiñé un ojo y él sonrió. Esperé que se tomara el zumo, hice las maletas y me dirigí al portallaves. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al distinguir la llave de un cepo… y las llaves de un coche de lujo además del escarabajo. Por un momento, se me pasó por la cabeza llegar con estilo a la ciudad.

Pero negué. Soy Emma Swan… y Emma Swan tiene un escarabajo amarillo. Y esas fueron las llaves que cogí. A decir verdad, me costó meter todas las maletas en el asiento de atrás y dirigirme hacia la autopista. Si me pierdo en Santa Cruz de Tenerife… no quiero contaros lo mal que lo pasé mientras intentaba encontrar el camino desde Boston hasta Maine.

 _Regina Mills_

Graham era un inútil. No dejaba de pensar en eso mientras, por enésima vez, había usado la linterna para encontrarle. Le había mandado a una última patrulla y me había sentado en el porche. No era capaz de encontrar a mi hijo. Años atrás había comprendido a Henry a la perfección, y en aquel instante, sin embargo, sentía que no le conocía en absoluto. Escuché un sonido de motor, y después una puerta mal engrasada que se abría. Fue entonces cuando vi a Henry atravesar el jardín, acompañado de una mujer que no conocía.

 _Emma Swan_

Había tardado horas en llegar hasta Storybrooke. Ya estaba a punto de despuntar el alba cuando llegamos a casa de la alcaldesa. El cansancio hacía mella en mí, pero Emma se cansaba menos que yo. Era demasiado fácil adaptarse a un cuerpo que era superior al mío en casi todo… salvo en altura, claro. Vi a Regina ponerse en pie, imponente, en el porche.

Cuando me acerqué, ella se abrazó a Henry, preguntándole dónde estaba, pero él rechazó ese contacto como si la piel de la reina le quemase.

_ He encontrado a mi verdadera madre._ Exclamó, entrando en la casa y dando un portazo.

Y entonces, Regina me miró. Y mi mundo se vino abajo. Podía sentir mi pulso cuando mi corazón había empezado a botar como un balón de baloncesto contra mis pulmones. Regina me miraba con duda, con un atisbo de miedo y, al mismo tiempo, como un ave de presa mira a un ratón.

Sin embargo, yo no podía dejar de apreciar la belleza en cada poro de su piel, en cada pequeño gesto que hacía, como cuando se mojó el labio superior ligeramente con el inferior para combatir el frío.

_ ¿Es usted la madre biológica de Henry?_ Preguntó, observándome, de forma crítica.

_ Sí… soy yo._ Dije, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_ ¿Le gustaría probar un trago de la mejor sidra que haya degustado?_ Preguntó, conciliadora.

Sabía que esa sonrisa que me dedicaba era falsa, pero no pude evitar compartirla. Lo cierto es que la sidra no me apetecía. Lo que me apetecía era que empujase sobre la hierba y me arrancase la ropa a mordisco. Pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento lo más probable es que a Regina le apeteciese más matarme que hacerme suya.

La seguí al interior de ese caserón, que era incluso más grande de lo que hacía parecer la serie. Regina, distraídamente cogió el teléfono fijo y llamó a Graham. Le dijo que Henry había aparecido y que se marchase a casa.

Ah… el pequeño Christian Grey… iba a tener que quitarle de en medio para que no pusiese sus manos encima de MI REINA. Sí, es la verdad. Mi objetivo no era otro que conquistarla. Si estaba allí debía ser por eso. Lo sabía. De algún modo, estaba seguro. Fuimos juntas a una salita en la cual me senté, frente a ella.

_… Pero eso no me hace malvada, ¿No cree?

Había estado tan embelesado en sus ojos de color chocolate que no la había escuchado. Por suerte, recordaba aquella conversación. Dejé el vaso de sidra que no había tocado sobre la mesilla y la miré a los ojos.

_ Creo, señora alcaldesa, que alguien tendría que estar loco si considerase que es usted una mala persona._ Le dije. Ella alzó una ceja._ Quizá me equivoque pero… se me da bien juzgar a la gente y… creo que usted es una buena persona.

Se quedó congelada en el sitio, mirándome. Era como si hubiese dicho algo completamente fuera de lugar. La había descolocado con mis palabras, y ahora era yo el que sentía su mirada clavada en mis ojos azules. Ver a Regina sin palabras no tenía precio.

_ Me gustaría… hablar un segundo con Henry antes de marcharme._ Dije, mirándola._ Sé que no soy su madre pero… no me ha gustado su actitud con usted y me gustaría hacérselo saber.

 _Regina Mills_

Aquella mujer despedía algo contra lo que no podía combatir. Había una fuerza interior que manaba de ella que me dejaba descolocada. Había salido en mi defensa como un león enfurecido cuando había intentado autocriticarme. Y parecía… muy molesta con Henry por sus palabras.

_ Está bien._ Contesté._ Por cierto… no me ha dicho su nombre.

_ Emma Swan._ Sonrió, misteriosamente.

La acompañé escaleras arriba. Fingí que me dirigía a mi dormitorio… pero me quedé a escucharla. Quería saber qué le decía a Henry en realidad.

_… Henry, tienes que entender que ella te quiere._ Decía, muy segura._ Lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

_ Es malvada. No me quiere, pero finge que sí._ Contestó él.

Noté una punzada en el corazón por las palabras de mi hijo. Me dolía que pensase eso. Es cierto que yo era la reina malvada. Y no podía dejar que lo fuese pregonando. No podía dejar que nada se lo confirmase.

_ Henry, aunque eso fuese cierto… no cambiaría el hecho de que te quiere más que a nada._ Contestó ella._ No la tortures de ese modo.

Nadie había confiado tanto en mí en mucho tiempo. No pensé, en ninguna circunstancia, que la madre biológica de Henry pudiese ayudarme a acercarlo a mí. Pero lo cierto es que estaba siendo mi mayor defensa en aquel momento. Escuché cómo se ponía en pie y me aparté de la puerta.

Emma Swan no me vio mientras bajaba escaleras abajo. Algo en ella me incitó a seguir mirándola mientras se marchaba. Tenía la impresión de que ella no iba a causarme problemas, por raro que pareciese.

 _Emma Swan_

Mi primer encuentro con Regina había sido maravilloso. Sentía que había conectado. Pero eso no significaba que todo estuviese hecho. Tenía un vago recuerdo de mis anteriores experiencias como Emma Swan. Quizá no recordaba cómo habían terminado… pero sí que tenía claro que había algo que podía hacer. Abrí mi portátil y me conecté a Twitter.

Al parecer, mis pequeñas modificaciones habían tenía éxito. Había un canal en el que reponían la primera temporada y todo el mundo parecía alterado. Sea como fuere, mis anteriores intervenciones no habían tenido efecto sobre el mundo una vez lo dejé. Ni tan siquiera Ely lo recordaba, y en aquel momento debía estar dormida. Quizá eso era lo que yo debía hacer. Dormir sobre la cama de Grannys que había alquilado. Desconocía cuanto de los sucesos que habían ocurrido en la primera temporada se repetiría ahora que yo estaba presente.

Regina debería estar maquinando contra mí y sin embargo sentía que era una aliada. En aquel momento, sugerirle hacer un viaje a la playa con Henry o ver Star Wars juntas no era opción. A diferencia de en aquella ocasión… en esta era ella la que llevaba las riendas. Y no iba a ser fácil. Me miré en el espejo, y Emma me devolvía una mirada dubitativa. Al día siguiente pondría en marcha mi maléfico plan.


	2. Cambios de humor

**Creo que lo más lógico es poner este fic como secuela del original... y asumir que SwanQueen Still Endgame es un Spin-Off... así que en eso me voy a basar, ¿Vale?**

 **Bueno, todo a su tiempo, Kykyo... todo se andará.**

 **Bueno... esa es la idea, Gorgino. Es una secuela, después de todo.**

 **dcromeor... se me fue con la otra... la verdad, no sé qué me pasó. Quise hacer una historia bien construida... con drama y era una tontería para esta trama. QUE RETORNE EL HUMOR ABSURDO.**

* * *

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Tenía la vista fija en la pantalla, con lágrimas en los ojos. Había llamado a Lana y ella había acudido al escuchar mi tono. Se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con los brazos.

_ Tú también lo has visto._ Sollocé._ No estoy loca, ¿Verdad?

_ No… es él._ Dijo en un susurro._ Está claro que es él.

Recordaba cómo había acabado… el desastre cuando habíamos acabado dentro de un capítulo de expediente X. Había habido un tiroteo y había muerto. Pero ahora… de alguna forma… estaba allí. El episodio que en su momento rodamos no se emitió. Y nadie parecía recordar nada de lo sucedido… nadie salvo Lana y yo. Por un tiempo llegamos a pensar que se trataba de un sueño que habíamos compartido. Pero ahora… ahora estaba volviendo a pasar.

_ Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama de verdad._ Suspiré._ Siempre le llamé… bueno, Regina. ¿Crees que se acordará de mí?

_ Bueno…_ Me miró, cogió mi móvil y me lo pasó._ ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Tiene Twitter. Y Skype._ Dijo._ Al menos lo tenía… la otra vez.

Cogí el móvil, y busqué la cuenta de Twitter que Lana me indició. No quería perder la esperanza. Lo había superado, o eso me decía. Había declarado mi profundo odio a todo lo que tuviese que ver con SwanQueen, y me había esforzado por dar credibilidad a mis actuaciones con Colin para acabar la serie con dignidad.

 _Emma Swan_

Me había quedado dormida. Debía pasar de mediodía. Por otro lado, yo no tenía ningún trabajo. Me fijé en que la pantalla de mi móvil estaba iluminada. Tenía un mensaje directo en Twitter. No había comentado nada y sin embargo, era de Jennifer Morrison. Por algún motivo esperaba alguna crítica.

 _No sé si puedes recordar lo que vivimos juntas. Ni siquiera sé si eres tú. Pero… no puedo soportar la idea de que hayas muerto. Por favor, llámame._

Fue un instante extraño. Ya recordaba aquella situación… y sin embargo, el ser consciente de había pasado, de algún modo, me produjo una sensación de vacío. Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número que me había dado Jennifer, algo tenso.

 _¿Hola? ¿Quién es?_

 ** _Soy… bueno, Emma._**

 _¿Eres tú? Por favor… dime que eres tú. Dime que estás vivo._

 ** _Sí… soy yo._** _ Sonreí involuntariamente._ **_No sabía que me recordaras… yo… pensé que me habías olvidado._**

 _Lana y yo nos acordábamos de ti. Llegamos a pensar que estábamos locas._

 ** _No sé… es todo muy confuso. He estado… fuera. Yo también creí que soñaba._**

 _Así que vas tras Regina…_ _ Susurró, afectada._ _¿Ya me has olvidado?_

 ** _No… yo… Creo que rompimos el orden natural de las cosas cuando salí._**

 _Sí… creo que sí._ _ Jennifer suspiró_ _Sabes… me gustabas mucho. Al saber que habías muerto… bueno, perdí la cabeza. Me alegra que estés bien._

 ** _Gracias, Jenny._** _ Me incorporé sobre la cama._ **_Sabes, es muy raro mirarme al espejo y verte a ti… después de lo que vivimos._**

 _Te ayudaré._ _ Dijo, con voz trémula._ _A conquistar a Regina. Por los viejos tiempos._

 ** _Pero si eres mi ex…_** _ Crucé las piernas._ **_¿Es apropiado?_**

 _Quizá Lana te ayudara a conquistar a Regina en tiempos de paz… pero esto es la guerra, Emma. Me necesitas._

 _Regina Mills_

Cuando desperté aquella mañana, tuve el presentimiento de que había algo que no marchaba como debía. Mi despertador no había sonado, pasaba del medio día y la luz ya había llegado hasta lo más profundo de mi habitación. Me puse en pie y comprobé que la alarma de mi reloj estaba apagada.

_ Henry…_ Murmuré.

Todo aquello apestaba a Henry. Mi primer comportamiento fue dirigirme directamente a su habitación, que efectivamente estaba vacía. Cerré el puño y lancé un quejido mientras bajaba escaleras abajo. Se me pasó por la cabeza llamar a Graham. Pero no tardé en pensar que era un inútil… no iba a servir de nada solicitar su ayuda.

 _Emma Swan_

Después de terminar la llamada de Jenny… lo cierto es que estaba algo confuso. Pero había llegado a un acuerdo claro. Yo no iba a poder salir de ese mundo, de forma que volver a su lado era imposible. Y lo cierto es que no podía evitar sentirme algo quemado por ello. Y a pesar de todo no podía evitar pensar que era algo que había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo… como si estuviese desconectado de aquellos sentimientos.

Y entonces… alguien golpeó la puerta. Me acerqué y abrí… y bueno… dejé todos los recuerdos a un lado. Joder, Regina… Ponte un cascabel o algo… no puedes ir con esa sexicidad a cuestas y no avisar… Que hay gente que tiene el corazón delicado y puedes acabar provocando una masacre.

_ Señorita Swan._ Me saludó._ ¿Puedo sugerirle que se ponga los pantalones?

La verdad es que… siendo yo mismo siempre me he preocupado porque nadie me vea destapado en parte siquiera… algo que por cierto hace que lo pase mal en verano… pero… ¿Siendo Emma Swan? Admito que me resultaba difícil pensar en esas cosas. Era un cuerpo tan cómodo como atractivo y no me preocupaba que me vieran las cinceladas piernas.

_ Bueno… si le resulta incómodo… me los pondré._ Le dije con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Ella alzó las cejas pero sentí su mirada clavada en mí mientras me ponía los pantalones… Usted observe el género todo lo que quiera alcaldesa… que yo estoy encantado. Ya con los pantalones puestos me acerqué, mirándola. Tener la misma altura me daba la excusa perfecta para mirarla a los ojos todo el tiempo.

_ Henry ha decidido tomarse la mañana libre del mismo modo que la noche._ Comentó, con fuego en la mirada._ Lo cierto es que se me pasó por la cabeza que estuviese con usted.

_ No… no podría._ Me pasé la mano por el pelo._ No le dije dónde venía.

_ Parece muy tranquila. ¿Sabe dónde está?

_ No._ Mentí… antes se me daba mal mentir… pero está claro que para Emma era algo automático._ Pero la ayudaré a buscar, abarcaremos más terreno.

Lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado buscarle con Regina, quizá entonces habría sido capaz de sostenerla a punto de caer y… ¡Céntrate, Swan!

En cualquier caso yo sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba Henry. Y era una suerte porque no sabría cómo usar mis "poderes Swan", para encontrarle. Le encontré sentado en su castillo. Distraídamente me senté a su lado y le miré.

_ ¿Estás enfadado por lo que te dije anoche?_ Le pregunté.

_ Tú no la conoces. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que me quiere?_ Me preguntó.

_ Porque sé cosas, Henry. Tienes que confiar en mí. Ella te quiere. Pero está asustada.

_ ¿Asustada? ¿De qué?

_ De mí… bueno, de la salvadora… y de que se rompa la maldición. Le preocupa lo que pase después.

_ Pero hay que romperla… esta gente está…

_ Y pienso romperla, Henry._ Le dije, mirándole a los ojos._ Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

_ ¿Cómo vas a romperla?_ Preguntó.

_ Bueno… ¿Cómo se rompen todas las maldiciones?_ Sonreí, sibilina y pícara.

_ Pues con un bes… ¿Vas a besar a alguien?_ Preguntó.

_ Bueno… primero tengo que conquistarla._ Dije, alargando mi sonrisa.

_ ¿A quién?_ Preguntó.

_ A Regina, claro.

Se quedó pálido como la ceniza, pero yo no pude evitar reírme. Vale, Emma es la madre del año y yo el padre del siglo, está claro que cuadramos bien juntos.

_ ¿A mi madre? ¡Pero si es malvada!_ Exclamó._ ¿Por qué ella?

_ El amor no entiende de esas cosas, Henry._ Le miré._ Digamos que en cuanto la vi… estalló la magia.

 _Regina Mills_

Iba a matar a esa mujer. Cuando la vi llegar con Henry de la mano, riéndose, noté como la sangre me hervía en las venas. Estaba profundamente enfadada. Henry se fue derecho a su habitación, sin hablarme. Y eso elevó aún más la ira que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando Henry superó el mazazo de tener que imaginar a sus dos madres como pareja… bastante rápido, supongo que Regina había sido progresista en ese aspecto de su educación, no me costó convencerle de que escapándose no conseguiría nada. Que se mantuviera en mi cuarto y yo me ocuparía. Aunque cuando llegamos al porche de la casa la expresión de Regina me dijo que estaba jugando con fuego.

_ He tenido una conversación con el chico y…

_ Sí, ya lo imagino._ Dijo, Cortante.

Regina dio un par de pasos para acercarse a mí. Llevaba unos enormes tacones que me dejaban por debajo de ella. Se me extraño estar tan abajo, y desde aquel ángulo, Regina era más imponente incluso de lo normal.

_ Me gustaría dejar una cosa clara desde ya, Swan._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

_ Sí, claro._ Le dije.

_ Quiero que le quede bien claro que yo soy la madre de Henry._ Dijo, remarcando la palabra "Yo"_ No recuerdo haberla invitado a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Conocía aquella charla y mi mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para intentar no acabar en el inevitable final que yo sabía que ya tenía.

_ Yo sólo… quería ayudar._ Dije, con voz trémula.

_ Pues nadie ha pedido su ayuda._ Era inútil, Regina estaba fuera de sí._ Como se le ocurra interponerse entre mi hijo y yo… Juro que la destruiré aunque lo último que haga… sea eso.

Otras… ¿Me había orinado encima? No… no es orina… Es… bueno, otra cosa. ¿Eso es lo que se siente cuando mojas las bragas? ¿No tenía otra frase que pronunciar? Esa frase fue la que hizo que me enamorase de ella, maldita sea.

_ De verdad… Regina. No quería entrometerme entre Henry y tú._ Dije, mirándola._ Eres una gran madre y sólo… intentaba que Henry lo viera, es todo. No sabe la suerte que tiene.

Mis palabras lograron suavizar la implacable expresión de la reina.

_ Comprendo que quiera fijar límites pero no tiene que "Destruirme"_ Dije, haciendo las comillas en el aire._ Estamos del mismo lado.

_ ¿Del mismo lado?_ Enarcó una ceja.

_ Sí… quiero decir… yo sólo quiero que Henry vea la madraza que tiene, nada más.

 _Regina Mills_

No sabía cómo sentirme. Emma Swan era una amenaza… debía serlo. Y sin embargo, hasta ahora todo lo que había hecho había repercutido positivamente en Henry. ¿Cómo odiarla en ese caso? Henry no había vuelto a mencionar esa historia de los cuentos de hadas desde que Emma le había traído en casa hacía dos días y lo único que hacía que podría considerar molesto era… bueno, preguntar por la rubia, que había cumplido escrupulosamente la petición de mantenerse alejada.

Petición que al parecer no se extendía a mi persona, porque Emma se sentó a mi lado, con su sempiterna sonrisa. Daba la impresión de que se alegraba simplemente de estar allí. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba en Disneylandia por cómo sonreía.

_ ¿Qué la insta a querer pasar tiempo conmigo después de cómo me he comportado con usted?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

Lo cierto es que sentía genuina curiosidad. A excepción de mi arranque de ira para con ella el resto del tiempo lo único que había mostrado había sido una fría cortesía lógica dado el caso en el que nos encontrábamos.

_ La lata.

_ ¿La lata?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Sí, esta lata._ Dijo, dejando una lata sobre la mesa.

En la lata de coca cola estaba escrito "Comparte tu coca-cola con Regina". Se me escapó una risotada, algo en el descaro que mostró me hizo imposible no hacerlo. Cogí la cola y le di un trago. Estaba fresca, eso sí que era cierto. Le hice un gesto de asentimiento y ella se acomodó.

_ Empiezo a pesar que tiene algún interés especial en mí… señorita Swan._ Le dije, mirándola con fijeza.

_ ¿Yo? Bueno, sólo quiero conocerla. Es la primera política honrada que he visto en mi vida. Una especie en extinción.

Sonreí ante su comentario. No sabía si honrada me definía… lo cierto es que no había robado el dinero de los contribuyentes… si se refería a eso.

_ ¿Tiene usted mucho trabajo hoy, alcaldesa?_ Me miró, alzando una ceja, con complicidad.

_ No… la verdad es que no._ Admití._ ¿Por qué motivo?

_ Me pregunta si querría enseñarle la ciudad a una forastera.


	3. Cocinando con Emma Swan

**Makota... no me río... pero la verdad es que no lo entiendo... ¿Estás haciendo algo como lo que hace la gente al rotar las pelis de Star Wars o qué?**

 **El metaverso... uy uy uy. Me van a demandar de la Marvel.**

 **dcromeor... es que no puedo evitar pensar eso. Esta es como debía haber sido la segunda parte desde el principio. A mí también me da penita Jen... la pobre está tan enamorada** **de mí .**

 **Pues ya la tienes, Kykyo.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

No podía creerme que Regina hubiese aceptado la Coca-Cola. Y ya que aceptase darme un tour por la ciudad… me descolocaba. La verdad es que estaba en la primera temporada… y en mis recuerdos Regina era implacable. Por otro lado, Emma también lo había sido. Se había producido un choque de titanes que había sido el eje de toda la temporada.

Pero ahora no había choque. De hecho… yo no era precisamente un titán. Me estaba acercando a Regina, pero no podía evitar sentirme algo culpable. Cogí el móvil y llamé, dejando que diese tono. Entrecerré los ojos, escuchando los pitidos.

 _Aquí Jennifer_

 ** _Hola, Jenny. Soy yo… Emma._**

 _¿Qué te pasa?_ _ Me preguntó, notando el timbre de mi voz.

 ** _Es por… bueno, por ti. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por no haberme despedido adecuadamente._**

 _Emma. Te dispararon. Salvaste mi vida. La mía y la de Ely. Fuiste una heroína._

 ** _Eso no quita que te eche de menos… Que sienta que te estoy traicionando. Regina… todo pasa demasiado rápido._**

 _No me extraña que_ _Regina caiga en seguida a tus pies… tal como yo lo hice._

 ** _Jenny…_**

 _Escucha… quizá esto no nos guste, pero es lo que nos ha tocado vivir. Yo estaré bien, Emma. Tú sólo… haz lo que tienes que hacer. Quiero que seas feliz._

Jennifer colgó el teléfono y yo suspiré, mirándolo. Ni tan siquiera podía mirar las fotos que teníamos juntas… pues no existían. ¿Por qué podíamos recordar? Eso era más un castigo que una recompensa. Escuché la puerta y volví a la realidad, recolocándome la chaqueta roja. Me acerqué y me encontré a Regina al otro lado, con una cesta cargada de manzanas.

_ Buenos días Emm…_ Se detuvo al mirarme._ ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí…_ Mentí.

_ Emma, estás llorando._ me dijo.

Había notado las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas pero no había tenido el temple de secarlas. Regina se había dado cuenta porque no había que ser un genio para ver mis ojos enrojecidos.

_ Oye… sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero… si puedo ayudar en algo… me gustaría._ Dijo, poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

_ Son sólo… viejos recuerdos._ Me sequé los ojos._ Es mejor que lo olvide.

En aquel momento no me sentía con ganas de hacer un chiste, a decir verdad. Pero ya me animaría, siempre lo hacía.

_ Bueno, podemos hacer el tour por la ciudad. A no ser que quieras hacer otra cosa._ me dijo.

_ No, el tour está muy bien.

 _Regina Mills_

Emma se recompuso. Lo que la atormentaba se esfumó un rato después de que paseáramos, o al menos, lo fingía. Se entretenía mucho en cada lugar que pisábamos, incluso en Grannys a pesar de ser un sitio que ya había visitado varias veces.

Aún no tenía del todo claro como habíamos acabado en aquel imponente risco con la vista de toda la ciudad. Emma devoraba una hamburguesa como un animal. Lo cierto es que daba algo de grima verla. Hacía tiempo que no había visto a nadie comer así.

_ Apenas has tocado tu ensalada._ Me comentó.

_ Sabe a cartón._ admití._ En este sitio no saben qué hacer si no le echan un litro de salsa de yogurt.

_ Sabes… yo podría enseñarte un buen plato de comida. Sano… y muy muy rico…

_ ¿Me está invitando a cenar, señorita Swan?_ Alcé una ceja.

Tenía muchísimo desparpajo. El pánico que el resto del pueblo me tenía me había hartado. Ella, sin embargo, se tomaba libertades que para el resto serían impensables.

_ Lo haría, pero no hay cocina en la habitación de Grannys.

_ Bueno… en mi casa sí…

_ Qué zalamera es usted, alcaldesa.

Emma hizo una bola con el papel de la hamburguesa y se la guardó en el bolsillo. No lo había tirado por ahí y no pude evitar fijarme en ello. La rubia se soltó el pelo y se tiró sobre la hierba. Emitió un quejido mientras se desperezaba.

Sus movimientos eran un compendio de lo menos femenino que había visto en mi vida. Era como si ni lo intentase. Estaba tirada de cualquier manera, con el pelo revuelto y la mirada vagando por las nubes. Sin embargo había una belleza en su vulgaridad que me dejó atontada simplemente mirándola.

 _Emma Swan_

A ver… me tumbé y me quedé mirando las estrellas no porque quisiera ver los cúmulos de nubes del cielo diurno… que también… si no porque estaba intentando recordar cómo mi madre preparaba las lentejas. Había que hacer un sofrito con cebolla y pimiento…

Regina se tumbó a mi lado, y la miré, apartando las lentejas de mi mente. Estaba elegante incluso tumbada de cualquier manera sobre la hierba. Había un brillo en sus ojos que me obligaba a mirarlos, como un potente electroimán aferra una grapa perdida.

_ Oye… sobre lo de esta mañana… ¿Qué te pasaba?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ Parecías… no sé… destrozada.

_ Bueno… es por una ex._ Me sinceré._ Parece que no me ha olvidado del todo.

_ ¿Una ex?_ ¿Acaso había una punzada de celos en la voz de la todopoderosa y más sexy mujer de todo Storybrooke? No… lo más probable es que fuese mi imaginación desbocada.

_ Sí… Soy lesbiana. Eso no le resulta incómodo… ¿O sí?

Lo mejor de empezar desde el principio es que nadie me conocía. Nadie sabía nada sobre la verdadera Emma y cómo era, las aspiraciones que tenía. Nadie podía sospechar de mí si no había nadie con quién compararme.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Henry?_ Había más curiosidad que censura en los ojos de la reina.

_ Bueno… una noche de confusión._ Dije, apartando la mirada.

_ Agradezco mucho que la tuvieras._ Murmuró. Noté cómo su mirada se apagaba un segundo.

Me preocupaba haberla ofendido. Mujeres… quién las entiende. Me incorporé y ella hizo lo propio. La vista de la ciudad tenía un aire místico y misterioso que resultaba peligroso.

 _Regina Mills_

Lo cierto es que algo en el hecho de que Emma aún pensase en su ex me resultaba molesto. No entendía por qué, a fin de cuentas era su vida. Y sin embargo aquellas lágrimas eran bastante reales. Había llorado por otra mujer… y por alguna razón esa idea me ponía muy furiosa.

Decidí invitar a Emma a cenar, para que me preparara ese magnífico plato que tan bien decía que se le daba. Ella sin embargo, seguía con la cabeza en otra parte cuando hacíamos la compra. Me miraba mucho… ¿Acaso tendría algo desagradable en el rostro o en el pelo?

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hay chorizo! ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sin chorizo?_ Preguntó, elevando la voz de forma indecorosa._ ¡Olvidaba que los americanos no sabéis hacer embutidos!

Alcé una ceja… ¿Americana yo? Si usted supiera algo sobre mis orígenes… Aunque he de admitir… que en materia de embutidos… el bosque encantado le daba mil vueltas a Storybrooke.

_ ¿No se siente americana, señorita Swan?_ Le pregunté, casi con desafío.

_ Para la comida no… la verdad._ Dijo, sonrojada._ Bueno… creo que me las apañaré con bacon y algunos cortes que hay por aquí. No quedará igual pero… será aproximado.

_ Admito que me tiene usted intrigada, señorita Swan…_ Comenté. Ella parecía cada vez más turbada.

 _Emma Swan_

¡Para quieta con el "señorita Swan"! ¡Me vas a dar fiebre con eso! A ver quién mantiene la cabeza en el chorizo con tanto movimiento sexy… esta alcaldesa es una bomba. Cogí lo que había preparado y me dirigí hacia el coche. Regina conducía… tampoco es como si yo me atreviese a pedirle que se metiese en el escarabajo.

Era una suerte no ser yo mismo… porque dudaba que fuese capaz de entrar en esa lata de sardinas amarillo chillón… ya ni hablemos de conducirlo. Ya me costaba siendo la rubia. En cualquier caso… siendo Emma Swan no solía tener desventajas… hasta aquel momento.

Tenía que ponerme de puntillas para llegar a las baldas, y los calderos parecían más pesados de lo que recordaba. Fue mientras cortaba las cebollas cuando me di cuenta de que Emma era tan sensible como yo al efecto de dicha hortaliza, y me vi llorando como si me hubiese roto el corazón.

_ No se ponga triste, señorita Swan._ Bromeó Regina, cortando el pimiento de forma mucho más rápida, precisa y eficiente que yo.

_ Es que… me apenan las cebollas que se sacrifican por nosotros, Regina. Dando sus vidas para que podamos tomar un manjar.

Nos echamos a reír las dos y eché los ajos al aceite caliente y poco después las cebollas. Mientras cocinaba me puse a tararear involuntariamente… pero paré de inmediato al darme cuenta de que tarareaba "Snow White Queen", de Evanescence… era demasiado oportuno.

_ La verdad es que huele de maravilla._ Reconoció Regina._ Entonces sólo queda esperar a que repose un poco…

_ Sí…_ Ratifiqué, con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Y puedo probar un poco ahora?_ Se me escapó la risa al notar la inseguridad en el rostro de la poderosa reina capaz de doblegar mundos bajo su voluntad.

_ Si pruebas ahora te quemarás la lengua._ Le advertí._ Eso es básico. ¿Henry comerá con nosotras?

_ Sí, claro.

_ Bien, voy a ir poniendo la mesa. ¡No pruebes!

Me paré un segundo, recordando una escena similar, que sentía que había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo, en la que era Regina la que me prohibía acercarme al festín que había preparado para la excursión a la playa. Yo sin embargo había birlado un par de croquetas. Esa era otra vida… que me parecía muy lejana.

_ Oye, Regina… ¿Te gustaría ver Star Wars con Henry y conmigo un día de estos?

Regina se quedó un poco descolocada, con un tenedor en la mano que aún no había puesto. Mi pregunta, en el vacío que se había formado, la tomó por sorpresa.

_ Bueno… nunca la he terminado de entender._ Me sonrió._ Pero… si eso hace que me una más a Henry…

No pude evitar devolverle una gran sonrisa. Es cierto que ese tipo de cosas la unirían más a Henry. Pero de lo que no parecía darse cuenta era de que también hacían que yo formase parte de su vida.

Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, no pude evitar sentir que había un aire quizá demasiado informal en el aire. Un ambiente que hacía demasiado difícil no devorar a Regina con la mirada.

_ He de admitirlo, Emma._ Suspiró largamente._ Son las mejores lentejas que he comido nunca.

_ Están de infarto._ Argumentó Henry.

_ Sabré hacer cuatro cosas… pero las sé hacer bien._ Dije, dando otra cucharada.

A ver quién les decía que esas lentejas palidecían comparadas a las que preparaba mi madre. Decididamente en América… y en el bosque encantado, ignoraban como preparar un buen plato para recordar. Aunque lo cierto es que yo tampoco era precisamente la persona más cocinitas del mundo.

_ Bueno… he disfrutado mucho de la cena, señorita Swan. La próxima semana cocinaré yo.

Asentí y extendí mi sonrisa.

_ ¿Le apetece algo en concreto?

_ Bueno… en el pueblo se rumorea._ Dije, acercándome y susurrando como toda una marujona profesional._ Que su lasaña es legendaria y hace que la de Grannys parezca cartón.

Henry se echó a reír, en una carcajada natural que no pudo contener. Su volumen, mucho más elevado de lo que debería, lo demostraba. Regina se sonrojó, con un tono que hacía pensar en una manzana madura. No me importaría lamer la piel de aquella manzana… si alguien me lo preguntaba.

_ Bueno… lasaña entonces. Traiga la película y la veremos después de comer.

 _Regina Mills_

Durante aquella semana apenas había visto a Emma Swan, y me sorprendía lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Esa mujer, tan vivaracha y con tanto ímpetu calaba en seguida en la mente de todos aquellos que nos acercábamos a ella. Durante aquella semana, al volver a sentirme como solía, me había dado cuenta de lo fría y descorazonada que solía ser mi vida. Y era una sensación que daba vértigo.

La verdad es que, cuando la noche acordada, abrí la puerta, me alegré tanto de ver a Emma que tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de cómo estaba vestida. Llevaba una larga túnica negra, con una cama y una bufanda roja y amarilla. Todo ello rematado por un sombrero de bruja y una escoba en la mano izquierda.

_ ¿Pero qué?_ Pregunté.

_ Lo siento… no tenían Star Wars… ¡Veamos Harry Potter!


	4. Celos

**dcromeor ¿Mi ego? Qué ego ni que ego... *Mira para otro lado***

 **Me alegra que te guste, Kykyo!**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

_ Eso de asesinar un bebé sin un motivo me parece mal, es sólo eso._ Comentó Regina, incómoda.

Paré la película y la observé un poco. Parecía tensa. Ni tan siquiera había probado las palomitas. Y entonces me di cuenta de que ella habría sido capaz de asesinar a un bebé… a la persona en la que yo me había convertido. Habría sido la protección definitiva para la maldición, blindándola para siempre.

_ Olvídate de Voldermort._ Le dije, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

_ Perdona… he dejado que me afecte…_ Murmuró.

Quizá había cometido un error. La Regina con la que hablaba en aquel momento no había superado a los demonios que aún guardaba. No pensé que pudiese sentirse tan identificada con Voldermort y que eso pudiese afectarla. Pero ella sí que había sido temida… y decididamente había gente a la que le asustaba llamarla por su nombre propio.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, pero esta vez Regina sí que se comió las palomitas. El ambiente se fue volviendo más distendido, y cuando quise darme cuenta, Regina se había dejado caer sobre mí. La rodeé con el brazo como si fuese un gesto casual.

_ Eres toda una Gryffindor, Swan._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Valiente y decidida.

_ Yo creo que tú eres una Slytherin._ Le dije.

Ella me miró, sin separarse de mí, con una expresión interrogante.

_ ¿Me estás comparando con ese niñato?_ Preguntó, hablando de Malfoy.

_ Ni de lejos._ Sonreí._ Pero creo que tienes las cualidades de la casa. Eres astuta… eres inteligente… sabes lo que quieres. Y no dejas que nadie se interponga en tu camino.

_ Bueno… eso es verdad._ Dijo, sonriendo un poco._ Me gusta ver esta película contigo.

_ Es una pena que Henry se haya dormido._ Dije, aunque no lo pensaba.

 _Regina Mills_

La película me había dejado una sensación agridulce, por una parte al menos. No podía evitar sentirme retratada ante la derrota de un poder oscuro por la fuerza del amor. Por otro lado… si olvidaba eso… la película era maravillosa. Y un rato después, Emma y yo aún seguíamos comentándola. Ella parecía haber leído el libro y sabía muchas cosas que yo ignoraba.

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana, aún dormida en el sofá, me quedé confusa. Había una manta sobre mí y estaba colocada cómodamente sobre aquella superficie. Un olor delicioso salía de la cocina. Remoloneé un poco, presa de una pereza poco propia de mí, y finalmente me levanté.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré a Emma tarareando la banda sonora de la película mientras sacaba algo del horno… un bizcocho. Me quedé en silencio mientras observaba como lo desmoldaba del revés, dejando un decorado de fruta en la parte superior.

_ Confieso que cuando la conocí pensé que sería usted de las que come pizza todos los jueves._ Le dije, con una sonrisa perversa.

_ ¿Quiere quedarse usted sin su trozo?_ Me dijo, imitando mi tono._ Señorita Mills, yo sé hacer muchas cosas que usted ignora.

_ No me importaría poner fin a esa ignorancia._ Reconocí.

Noté que me estaba ruborizando. No sabía por qué esa mujer me hacía sentir así. Yo siempre había sido segura de mí misma, sin dudas. Pero Emma Swan… nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. A veces parecía demasiado simple… otras un misterio que no alcanzaba a comprender.

_ ¿Está usted coqueteando conmigo, Alcaldesa?_ Emma sonrió._ Porque quiero que sepa que no me importaría si así fuese.

Noté como el rubor iba en aumento. Emma se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no pedido, pero sí bien recibido. Debía parecer ya un tomate particularmente fresco.

_ Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

_ ¿Qué?_ Exclamé, turbada.

_ Que tengas cuidado fuera que te mojas, que llueve._ Dijo Emma, pasándome un trozo del bizcocho._ Aún está caliente… pero yo tengo hambre ahora.

Sonreí, porque se justificó como una niña pequeña. Sin embargo cogí el trozo que me ofrecía y le di un bocado. Estaba riquísimo.

_ ¿Tiene usted un plan secreto para engordarme, señorita Swan?_ Le pregunté.

_ Quizá quiera que parezca menos atractiva para los demás para conquistarla.

Me atraganté al escucharla, pero ella se rio un poco y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarme a tragar. Ahora sí que debía parecer un semáforo.

 _Emma Swan_

Delgada o regordeta yo iba a amar a Regina… aunque dudaba que un par de bizcochos fuesen a hacerla engordar demasiado. El metabolismo de Emma era muy distinto al mío. Era rápido y sabía que ese bizcocho no iba a acabar en mis cartucheras. Pero qué buena estoy y cómo me gusta.

Regina tenía la cara de un adorable color rojo cuando me despedí con otro beso en su mejilla que ella pareció disfrutar. Me puse un chándal y salí a correr. Antes nunca habría hecho eso, nunca me habría sentido capaz.

Pero siendo Emma sentía la necesidad de probar mis límites. Corría casi sin cansarme, sintiendo mis músculos bombear, mi respiración mantenerse acompasada… era una maravilla. Tenía los cascos fijos en mis oídos y me olvidaba del mundo. El móvil empezó a sonar y contesté, sin dejar de correr.

 _Hola Jenny_

 ** _Emma… ¿Qué haces?_**

 _Corriendo un poco… Menuda resistencia que tienes._

 ** _Me halagas, pero yo no tengo tanta como mis dobles… y tú no eres como yo, ¿Recuerdas?_**

 _Bueno… no sé… sólo sé que me apetece correr… como nunca._

 ** _¿Y qué tal estás?_**

 _Bueno… no me puedo quejar, Jenny… ¿Qué te pasa?_

 ** _Nada… nada. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?_**

 _Claro… Por supuesto._

Jennifer me colgó y me dejó un tanto confundido. Algo en su tono me decía que por su cabeza pasaba algo que no me estaba comentando.

Volví a mi piso y me di una ducha. Necesitaba un trabajo. Emma tenía ahorros, pero no suficientes como para sostenerme indefinidamente. Y sabía el puesto que quería. Para cuando salí de comisaría ya tenía la estrella de ayudante ceñida al cinturón.

Chaqueta roja, placa y muchos gatitos que bajar de árboles. Pensaba que esas cosas las hacían los bomberos… aunque tampoco es que hubiese podido ignorar al niño que lloraba a moco tendido porque bigotitos no quería bajar de ese árbol.

Storybrooke era un pueblo enorme, y estaba a mis pies… no en el sentido literal, claro. Pero me sentía en la cima del mundo mientras llegaba al grannys y le pedía a Ruby un café y unos churros… que tuve que llamar porras cuando ella insistió en preguntarme qué era un churro y que no me inventase palabras.

Fue entonces cuando una morena de mi misma altura, elegante, sexy y salvaje, se sentó frente a mí con un café. Y, aunque el efecto que Regina tenía sobre mí se había mitigado un poco, la verdad es que seguía siendo imponente hasta unos niveles insospechables.

_ Buenas tardes._ Me saludó, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos._ ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

_ Bueno, he conseguido un curro aquí, como ayudante del Sheriff._ Le sonreí.

Desde luego no me esperé que Regina torciera el gesto… y que el resto de la conversación tuviese un halo frío que me disgustaba sobremanera.

 _1 Semana Después._

Se había perdido un perro… un San Bernardo, nada menos. Graham y yo habíamos llegado al cementerio en la búsqueda. La verdad había sido una semana difícil. Graham me parecía un baboso de cuidado. Me hacía hacer turnos dobles y horas extras sólo para tenerme cerca. Empezaba a odiarle, pero quería conservar mi puesto… y si se pasaba ya le partiría la nariz.

No sentía miedo por el cementerio. Pero el perro no parecía tener ganas de aparecer. Suspiré y me quedé allí de pie, dejando salir el aliento, que se condensaba formando una pequeña nube. No vi a Graham hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Me atrapó por la espalda y me rodeó con los brazos.

Yo me debatí, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo. Así que hice lo único sensato y le di un golpe en sus partes. Se cayó y yo di un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero él se incorporó. Iba a alcanzarme cuando me percaté de que se desplomaba. Se encontraba en el suelo, llevándose la mano al pecho.

 _Al corazón…_

Esa idea me hizo darme cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. Negué con la cabeza y miré hacia la cripta de la familia Mills. Tragué saliva y me dirigí hacia allí. La puerta estaba abierta, y la sepultura de Henry Mills primero, echa a un lado. Bajé abajo sin pensármelo y me la encontré. Ensombrecida por una sala a oscuras, Regina se encontraba allí, con un brillante corazón en la mano.

Cuando me vio, se quedó congelada. Yo me acerqué, y le quité el corazón de la mano. Se había quedado pálida como la tiza. Yo guardé el corazón en su caja y lo devolví a su sitio, en silencio.

_ No merece la pena, Regina. Él no.

Regina seguía un poco en shock, pero pareció dejar a un lado las preguntas más acuciantes sobre lo que yo sabía y cómo lo sabía.

_ No puedo permitir que estéis juntos.

"Si no es mío, no será de nadie". Sí, había oído hablar de esa frase más de una vez. Había pensado que Regina se había olvidado de su juguetito… pero parecía que me equivocaba. A fin de cuentas yo sólo era una desconocida, una recién llegada con la que tenía una buena amistad.

_ Mira… yo no tengo nada con Graham, ¿Vale? La verdad… no te ofendas… pero me parece un baboso._ Dije, sincero._ Lleva toda la semana intentando meterme mano, no me extraña que te pareciera que teníamos algo. Pero nada más lejos.

_ ¿Por qué iba a ofenderme?_ Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

_ Bueno… sé que Graham y tú tenéis algo y…

_ Hay muchas cosas que usted sabe, Señorita Swan._ Alzó una ceja._ Pero algunas sólo las presupone.

_ Yo no…_ Me tragué mis palabras.

_ Yo no he hecho esto por él…_ Apartó la mirada.

_ Pero eso significa que lo ha hecho por mí…_ Noté la boca seca.

_ Quizá haya interpretado mal las señales que me envía, señorita Swan._ Dijo, suspirando.

_ No… no, en absoluto._ Ahora era yo quién notaba que mi cara debía ser un tomate.

_ No quería que él te apartara de mí._ Me dijo, tomándome de los hombros.

_ Regina… Soy lesbiana, ¿Recuerdas?_ Le sonreí.

_ Bueno… pero tuviste a Henry y yo…_ Le puse un dedo sobre los labios.

_ Cállate.

La tomé del mentón y la besé con delicadeza. Mi cuerpo entero experimentó una sensación de euforia que me resultaba casi imposible llegar a describir. La rodeé con los brazos y continué nuestro beso, apasionado e intenso. Noté lágrimas en los ojos de Regina y se los limpié con delicadeza cuando nos separamos.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Me pasa… que tú eres la salvadora._ Me dijo, mirándome.

_ Sí… lo soy._ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿Y qué?

El hecho de que supiera tanto, sobre los corazones, sobre su cripta, le había dejado clara una verdad que si bien no encajaba con todo lo que sabía, bastaba para sus conclusiones.

_ Regina… Lo que he hecho no lo he hecho para romper ninguna maldición._ Le dije._ Y lo que siento por ti… es tan real como lo que tú sientes por mí.

Regina negaba, confusa. Todo lo que sabía de la maldición, de la salvadora, estaba entredicho. Había estado a punto de matar a un hombre por mí, y eso debía significar algo.

_ ¿Cómo sé que me quieres de verdad?_ Me preguntó, apartándose._ ¿Cómo puedo saber que no haces lo que haces sólo para acercarte a mí?

_ La verdad… se me ocurre una buena manera._ Resolví.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

_ Esta…

Me volví a acercar, dándole otro suave beso en los labios, mucho más casto. Y esta vez, sí ocurrió lo que estaba escrito. Una corriente mágica nos envolvió a ambas, atravesándonos, y desde aquella cripta… un impulso de amor atravesó todo aquello que se encontraba a su alcance. Regina me miró, entre aterrada y emocionada.

Porque sí, era cierto… había roto su maldición. Pero al mismo tiempo le había demostrado algo que para ella era tan importante como que su maldición siguiese activa. Le había demostrado que lo nuestro… era amor verdadero.

_ Sabes que la gente va a venir a matarme… ¿Verdad?_ La rodeé con los brazos.

_ Nadie te hará daño…_ Le susurré._ No les dejaré.

Se me escapó una pequeña risa.

_ No creerás que soy tan tonta como para dejar que me quiten a mi chica en cuanto empezamos a salir._ Le susurré.

_ Sí que eres tonta._ Me dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro._ No piensas antes de actuar.

_ Y tú piensas demasiado._ Le dije._ Eres toda una Slytherin. Y que sepas que como vuelvas a compararte con Voldermort… no respondo.

_ Yo no… bueno… si tú eres la Salvadora… casi te mato a ti._ Suspiró._ Qué tonta habría sido.

Se acurrucó entre mis brazos, buscando protección, y yo acaricié su cabello. Todo saldría bien. Ella era la reina malvada… y yo la salvadora. No había nada que temer.


	5. Amor Verdadero

**Sí, Kykyo... pero eso es sólo EL PRINCIPIO**

 **dcromeor... hay tantos cuasibesos en esa serie. Pues sí, un poco de ego, que tengo la autoestima muy baja.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Quizá me había precipitado al pensar que estábamos a salvo. A fin de cuentas, cuando llegamos, juntas, al centro de la ciudad, nos estaban esperando con antorchas y horcas… la verdad es que aquello me sorprendía. ¡Qué velocidad! Y yo que me quejaba de la serie en la que habían llegado a la mañana siguiente. Mi error había sido, quizá, subestimar el odio que le tenían a Regina.

_ ¡Eh! Calma. ¡El que toque a Regina se las verá conmigo!

Saqué la pistola de la funda, aunque no tenía intención de disparar a nadie. Lo cierto es que con la precisión innata de Emma me permitiría quitarle el sombrero a más de uno sin hacerle daño, pero no quería correr ese riesgo.

_ ¿Por qué la defiendes?_ Preguntaba el coro.

_ ¡Eso! Es la reina malvada._ gritaban._ Ella nos maldijo y nos condenó a estar aquí.

_ También es ella la que os ha liberado._ Les recriminé._ Lo hemos hecho juntas.

Hubo un silencio general. Fijé la vista en encantador y Blanca. Él se había quedado pálido y ella tenía la mano ceñida a su boca, incrédula.

_ Os hemos devuelto la memoria._ Cogí la mano de Regina._ Agradeced la bendición y dejadnos en paz.

Aproveché la confusión para llevármela y volver a la mansión. Cerré el portón del jardín y entré en la casa. Nunca me había sentido así, la verdad.

 _Regina_

La fuerza que mostró Emma cuando me defendió me resultó embriagadora. Despedía electricidad cuando hablaba, un poderío y un deseo de protegerme que me resultaba tan atractivo que ocultarlo era difícil. Toda mi vida me había tenido que esforzar por protegerme sola, porque no había nadie en quién hubiese podido confiar… no como en Emma. Tenía la confirmación de que era mi amor verdadero, y esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie nos separara.

Entramos en casa y nos encontramos a Henry en el salón. Estaba en una silla giratoria, y se giró en cuanto entramos, sosteniendo un peluche de un gato y acariciándolo.

_ Vaya vaya… mira lo que tenemos aquí._ Dijo, mirándonos.

Emma se echó a reír, como si tal cosa. Yo estaba tensa, preocupada por la reacción de Henry. Pero a pesar de eso no se me lanzó encima, ni me dijo que me odiaba. Y eso ya era un buen principio.

_ Escucha, chaval. Tu madre y yo vamos a ver Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. ¿Te apuntas?

_ Pero… ¿Qué pasa con la maldición? La habéis roto y…

_ Eso mañana._ atajó Emma._ Ahora quiero ver una película y comer palomitas. ¿Tenemos palomitas, cielo?

_ Eh… sí_ Contesté.

_ Bien, pues vamos a ponernos los disfraces. Esta vez tú no te zafas, Regina._ Me dijo, señalándome con el dedo._ Te he traído uno y te lo vas a poner.

_ Me parece bien.

Me aferré a esa normalidad… dentro de lo que era normalidad para Emma. Me puse aquel uniforme asegurándome de ponerme la corbata verde de forma correcta. Toda una Slytherin. La verdad es que me sorprendió lo bien que me quedaba aquello.

_ Estás guapísima…

Di un respingo al ver a Emma, apoyada en la puerta. Iba con su atuendo de Gryffindor y la verdad es que también le quedaba de infarto. Había algo en la dejadez de su postura y en lo horriblemente mal que se había atado la corbata que me producía ganas de quitársela con los dientes.

_ No sueles llevar corbata, ¿Verdad?

_ No… la verdad es que no. Es la primera vez.

Me acerqué y le volví a hacer el nudo con mucha delicadeza, cuando alcé la vista me la encontré comiéndome con la mirada. Se me escapó un quejido.

_ También le he comprado uno a Henry. De Ravenclaw… no quería que discutiéramos por eso porque… bueno, es claramente un Gryffindor…

_ Vas por un sendero peligroso, Swan._ Alcé una ceja.

_ ¿Qué tal si me callas con tus labios?

_ Después de la película._ Dije, poniéndole el dedo sobre los suyos.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina parecía mucho más relajada viendo la secuela. Henry pareció entender que debíamos dejar a un lado los asuntos relacionados con la maldición y sólo comentó de la película. Lo cierto es que la segunda parte es mi favorita. Me sabía los diálogos de memoria y se me escapó recitar alguno de ellos en voz alta. Pero ni Regina ni Henry parecieron encontrarlo molesto. Regina se dejó caer sobre mí y yo la rodeé con el brazo, sin dejar de comer palomitas.

Henry se quedó dormido en el sofá. Cuando la película terminó Regina me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta arriba.

_ Ven… Swan… acompáñame a mi cámara de los secretos.

_ ¿No me enseñas tu diario secreto primero?_ Le dije, coqueta.

 _Regina_

Aquello era una locura, era demasiado pronto… pero también era demasiado intensa el ansia que sentía dentro de mí. Tomé a Emma de la cintura y la empujé sobre la cama. Rebotó. Sonreía. Yo me deslicé sobre ella, besándola en los labios. Ella correspondió, acariciando mi pelo con dulzura. Había tanto amor y devoción en sus gestos.

_ Te quiero tanto… y no sé por qué…_ susurré.

_ No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida…_ Dijo, acariciándome el cuello.

_ ¿Tú por qué me quieres?_ Le pregunté.

_ Eres guapa… elegante… sofisticada._ Me quitó la túnica y comenzó a desabrocharle la camiseta… yo la imité._ Inteligente… dulce… amorosa… y con un toque malvado muy pero que muy sexy…

_ ¿Te parece sexy que sea mala?_ Pregunté, pasando mi dedo por su pecho._ A mí me gusta que seas buena…

_ Sí… me gusta mucho._ Cuando quise darme cuenta sólo llevábamos la corbata y la ropa interior.

La seguí besando, llevada por una pasión enloquecida. Nos abrazamos, restregándonos una contra la otra. Emma me quitó las bragas de un tirón, y yo me quité el sostén. Se movió por mi cuello, dejándome besos hasta llegar a mis pechos. Me estremecí ante el tacto de sus labios sobre mi pezón, y lancé un hondo gemido. Emma se lo estaba tomando con muchísima calma.

La ayudé a quitarse las bragas y el sostén con mucha delicadeza. Ella cerró las piernas alrededor de las mías y nos movimos al compás. Los gemidos se me escapaban mientras la aferraba contra mí. Nunca me había sentido tan querida.

_ Te quiero._ Dije, entre gemidos.

Emma clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando el orgasmo me dominó. Emma me siguió y nos aferramos, agotadas. Le acaricié el pelo y nos miramos, con sendas sonrisas.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

_ Morena suertuda._ Dije, apagando la tele.

Lo admito, estaba un poco celosa. Sabía que no podía obligar a Emma a volver a mi lado, en especial por lo raro que sería. Pero aun así, al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a Regina, no pude evitar pensar en la envidia que le tenía. Suspiré y me aparté el pelo de la cara.

Se abrió la puerta y Lana entró. Le había dado una llave porque últimamente estaba muy preocupada por mí misma. A veces me olvidaba de mi propia seguridad.

_ No deberías seguir viendo eso._ Se sentó a mi lado._ No te hace bien.

Le habría dicho a Lana algo desagradable, pero desde que había dejado a Fred lo cierto es que estaba bastante tristona. Y no quería pagar con ella mis problemas.

_ Estoy preocupada, Lana. Adam me ha mandado un mensaje. Quiere verme.

_ Oh… a mí Eddy también me ha mandado uno._ Se tensó un poco._ ¿Crees que tendrá que ver con?

_ ¿Con Emma?_ Suspiré._ Está claro que tiene que ver. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

_ Bueno, nosotros sí… pero ellos no recuerdan nada. A lo mejor lo pasan por alto.

_ Las dos sabemos que no lo harán, Lana._ Suspiré, tirándome sobre el sofá._ La vida últimamente es una mierda.

_ Y que lo digas._ Contestó ella._ Crees haber encontrado al amor de tu vida… y entonces resulta que no lo es…

_ O peor… lo pierdes y tienes que ver cada semana como está con otra persona.

Me levanté, me dirigí al congelador y saqué un bol de dos litros de helado de fresa. Cogí dos cucharas y me acerqué a Lana. No dijimos nada más, sencillamente hundimos las cucharas en el helado y empezamos a comer.

_ Hagamos un trato, Morrison._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ ¿Un trato?

_ Sí. Si llegamos a los cuarenta y seguimos solteras…

_ ¿Quieres que salgamos?_ Me reí._ Bueno, vale… tú ya sabes que me atraes, Lana.

No tenía sentido fingir que no, me había liado con una persona con su mismo físico, y era la persona por la que en ese momento estaba comiendo helado de fresa. Lana se había convertido en mi mejor amiga desde hacía tiempo. Era mi único apoyo con lo de mi amor perdido, porque era la única que lo recordaba.

_ ¿Te importa que duerma aquí? Las dos tenemos que ir a la reunión y no me apetece nada volver a esa casa vacía…

_ Vale, está bien._ Me quedé chupando la cuchara, Regina me miró y se rio.

 _Al día siguiente_

Pensaba en la primera vez que vi lo que Emma hizo, lo enfadada que estaba. Cómo la había insultado por Twitter. Había sido muy agresiva, a decir verdad. Ahora estábamos una vez más contra los escritores… y esta vez sin magia para asustarlos. Y es por eso que cuando les escuché, no pude evitar cerrar el puño.

Lo cierto es que esperaba algo de eso, pero a decir verdad, eso no cambió el hecho de que me enfermase lo que escuchaba. Reeditar los antiguos guiones por completo y así borrar las influencias nocivas que había en la serie. Me puse en pie, y no pude contener mi voz.

_ ¡Es una persona, Adam!_ grité, golpeando la mesa._ ¡Estás hablando de matar a una persona! ¡Y de separarla de alguien a quien ama!

Sabía que mis palabras no servirían de nada. Ellos ya habían tomado su decisión, y nada de lo que dijese iba a cambiarlo. No me creerían y… algo en mi interior me hacía pensar que incluso aunque lo supieran lo discutirían.

_ No regrabaré esos episodios. ¡Me niego!_ Exclamé.

_ Jennifer, podemos hacerlo sin ti._ La voz de Edward sonó fría.

Iba a gritarle que se pudriera, que no merecía la pena, pero Lana me tiró de la manga. Me agaché ligeramente, y ella me susurró.

_ Jennifer… si no lo haces puede que él se quede sin cuerpo. Lo resolverá, siempre lo hace. Pero debes tener fe en él. Dale cancha.

_ Está bien… lo haré._ Gimoteé y giré._ Pero estáis todos locos.

Salí dando un portazo y me encendí un cigarrillo. Di una honda calada y dejé que el tóxico mejunje llegase hasta mis pulmones. Lana salió detrás de mí y me puso la mano en el hombro.

_ Eh… tranquila… saldrá bien.

_ No saldrá bien… querrán matarle otra vez._ Suspiré._ Y no voy a consentirlo, Lana. No me importa si tengo que arriesgarme a perder mi carrera o mi prestigio. Quizá ya no salga con él, pero sigue siendo importante para mí.

_ Eres toda una amiga, Jenny._ Lana sonrió.

Yo sentí un escalofrío. Él siempre me llamaba así. Con ese mismo tono de voz… con la misma sonrisa.

 _Emma Swan_

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente. Me separé con desgana del cuerpo de mi novia, dándole un leve beso cuando se quejó. Cogí el móvil y salí de la habitación. Bostecé sonoramente y contesté.

 _¿Qué pasa, Jenny?_

 ** _Van a volver a hacerlo… Emma. Van a destrozar la serie. Tienes que estar preparada._**

 _¿Es que no saben dejar a uno en paz?_

Suspiré, frustrado. No sabía que iba a pasar, sólo que debía estar alerta.

 ** _Me temo que no. Yo haré lo que pueda. Esta vez no te dejarán sin cuerpo, eso es un punto a tu favor. Haré lo que pueda por ayudar. Nos tienes a mí y a Lana de tu parte._**

 _Eso se agradece… Bueno… lo resolveré._

 ** _Suerte. No sé cuándo empezará pero…_**

 _Oh… yo tengo una ligera idea…_

 ** _¿Una ligera idea?_**

 _Hay una nube rosa que se está tragando la ciudad mientras hablamos…_

 ** _¡Mierda!_**

La línea se cortó y me metí el móvil en el bolsillo. La bruma se adueñó de la habitación y yo cerré los ojos. Sea lo que sea lo que los escritores tuvieran preparado… iba a sobrellevarlo. E iba a recuperar a Regina. Pasara lo que pasase…


	6. The Musical Episode

**Os presento nuestro super especial e increíble capítulo musical... con clásicos Disney incluidos. Pretendía avisar con antelación, pero me olvidé. Espero que os guste. Especial mención a Franchiulla por darme la pieza clave para el argumento.**

 **Gorgino, si es fácil no es divertido.**

 **Kykyo... jamás nos dejarán en paz... JAMÁS.**

 **dcromeor... pues claro que son idiotas, eso no es novedad.**

* * *

La tienda del señor Gold estaba en silencio aquella noche. A decir verdad, debería estar vacía. O eso es lo que cualquiera pensaría. Tan sólo el ser oscuro se encontraba, ojeando un enorme libro con grabados griegos. Las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de una pequeña lámpara que tenía a su lado. No sería hasta percatarse de que estaba siendo observado por ti, querido lector, cuando recordó que estaba allí con el propósito de ser el narrador. Tosió, aclarándose la garganta, y tomó el gran tomo entre sus manos.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en la lejana tierra del bosque encantado, se vivía una edad de dorada de excelsas princesas, poderosos héroes e indómitos salvadores. Y la más grande y poderosa de todos ellos era Emma. Pero… ¿Cuál es la medida de un salvador? Eso es lo que nuestra historia…_

Se detuvo al escuchar un jarrón caerse al suelo y hacerse añicos. Se escuchó un cuchicheo y una protesta.

_ ¡Maldita sea, campanilla! ¡Eres una torpe!

Gold encendió las luces, revelando la presencia de tres mujeres que, al verlo, se quedaron heladas un momento. Fiona, Tigrilla y Campanilla habían sido descubiertas, pero la mayor de las tres hadas no parecía sentirse intimidada por la presencia de su hijo.

_ Pensamos que el público no querría escucharte._ Terció ella.

_ Haces que esta historia parezca una tragedia griega._ intervino campanilla.

_ Así que Fiona._ Tigrilla recibió una mirada reprobatoria._ Nos sugirió que podríamos hacerlo nosotras.

Gold se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y finalmente, cansado, se recostó en la silla y miró a las tres mujeres.

_ Todo vuestro.

 _Título: Tan Cierto como tú_

 _Interpretada por: Fiona_ **Campanilla** y Tigrilla

 _Somos las hadas. Aquellas que conceden deseos y proclaman a los salvadores._

 _Salvadores como Emma_

 **Oh sí, Emma… quién pudiese enseñarle un poco de polvo a esa…**

 _Nuestra historia…_ _ Fiona la miró con dureza y campanilla se detuvo._ _Empieza en realidad mucho antes de Emma… varios siglos atrás._

En el tercer albor… la Tierra lo pasaba fatal

Deidades belicosas la volvían infernal.

 **Donde pondrás los pies… un asco**

 **Guerra donde tú estés.**

 _Conflictos, desamor, Caos, todo está al revés._

 **¡Cuéntalo, chica!**

Y entonces la princesa llegó.

Las tres mujeres se dirigieron, aun cantando a la trastienda, Ante un cuadro en el cual aparecía una mujer de espaldas a un enorme acantilado. Iba ataviada con una armadura de hierro, con ribetes de cuero, y poseía una enorme melena negra. Su imagen aparecía reflejada en las aguas, mostrando unos brillantes ojos azules.

Pero, aún más inquietante resultaba el fundo de la imagen, en la cual, el monte Olimpo aparecía en llamas, como reflejo de una incipiente destrucción que, sin embargo, parecía conmover a las hadas.

 _El puño de la justicia empleó._

 ** _¡Luchó!_**

 ** _Y a las deidades destronó_**

 ** _Ya está, ella detuvo el caos, de verdad._**

 ** _Tan cierto como tú._**

 ** _Una chica A, para batallar._**

 ** _Y así empezó un alud._**

 ** _Héroes cambiando el mundo en su juventud._**

 ** _Y aunque parece imposible_**

 ** _Es cierto como tú._**

 ** _La vida en el bosque encantado fue más dulce que la sidra._**

 ** _Y aunque parezca increíble es cierto como la caída de la Hidra._**

Las hadas estaban satisfechas con su canción, ignorantes de cómo la cámara se iba alejando de ellas y creaba un fundido a negro. Lo cierto es que, a decir verdad, Emma no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. A decir verdad, se encontraba exactamente en el mismo punto donde se había encontrado cuando la bruma rosa la alcanzó.

Pero… lo cierto es que no sabía dónde estaba. La casa estaba vacía. Una casa que para ella… o para él, era desconocida. Pues sabía quién era, pero sus recuerdos de los últimos días… todos los recuerdos que alguna vez tuvo sobre lo que para ella era una serie había desaparecido. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, no le parecía extraño estar en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Se desplazó hasta llegar a la habitación, y se percató de que había dos disfraces de alumna de Hogwarts en el suelo. Ella llevaba una cazadora roja, unos vaqueros y camisa blanca. Al recoger aquella prenda del suelo sintió un estallido, un recuerdo lejano.

Una imagen, como una sombra, apareció a su lado. Se movió y la siguió. La casa estaba en penumbra mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tomó el marco de fotos que se encontraba sobre la encimera. Pasó sus dedos por el cristal que no parecía contener ninguna imagen. Entrecerró los ojos y notó como una imagen iba poco a poco tomando forma.

Una mujer, la mujer más hermosas que había visto en su vida, estaba tomando imagen tras aquel cristal.

 _Título: Una vez en Noviembre (Una vez en Diciembre)_

 _Interpretada por: Emma Swan_

 _Dulce voz… vuelve a mi._

 _Haz que mi alma recuerde…_

 _Veo aún… cuanto vi… una vez en Noviembre._

Uno por uno, todos los marcos parecieron ir recobrando sus imágenes ante la atenta mirada de la rubia. Se desplazó por la casa, aún a oscuras, pero sabía por dónde ir.

 _¿Quién me embriaga con su amor?_

 _Veo manzanos a nuestro alrededor_

 _Esa mujer tan feliz no es sombra para mí._

Las luces de la casa emitieron un tintineo y se fueron encendiendo, una por una, tímidamente, como invitándola a seguirla. Emma se dejó llevar, caminando vacilante, viendo todas las imágenes de aquella hermosa mujer que cada vez era más familiar.

 _¿Quién me embriaga con su amor?_

 _Veo magia a nuestro alrededor._

 _Esa mujer a la que quiero hacer feliz… no es sombra para mí._

 _Cuanto fue… no murió… Como la braza que aún prende._

 _Volverá… esa voz… cuando llegue noviembre._

 _Veo aún… cuanto vi…_

 _Una vez… en Noviembre…_

La imagen de Regina, cada vez más nítida, recobró a su memoria, recuerdo a recuerdo. Con tanta intensidad que casi parecía capaz de marearla. Emma se repuso y se miró las manos. Al menos estaba entera… al menos, esa vez no le habían arrebatado su cuerpo.

_ Esos dos idiotas me las van a pagar.

Cogió su escarabajo amarillo y se dirigió al mausoleo de la reina. Tocó en el espejo, como si de una puerta se tratara y gritó.

_ ¡Muéstrame a Regina!

La reina de sus amores, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de Storybrooke. Estaba en el bosque encantado, o al menos, en un lugar que se le parecía mucho.

Regina estaba, un día más, recibiendo la visita de pretendientes que pedían su mano en matrimonio. Algo, que a decir verdad, odiaba profundamente, pues ninguno de los príncipes ni reyes llamaban su atención. A fin de cuentas, eran escogidos por su madre. Y Robin, el Conde, duque o Marqués de Sherwood, pues no se había quedado con su título, tampoco captaba su interés.

_ De modo que… si me lo permitieras, Regina… me gustaría convertirte en mi esposa.

Aquello había sido tan horriblemente descarado que Regina pensó, por un momento, en darle una bofetada directamente. Pero sus años aprendiendo como ser una mujer diplomática, la instaron a no hacerlo.

_ Robin, te agradecería que te marcharas en este momento._ Dijo, dándole la espalda.

Las doncellas se la quedaron mirando hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

_ ¿Ya se ha ido?_ Les preguntó._ ¿Os imagináis? Me ha pedido que me case con él. Yo… la mujer de ese palurdo estúpido con olor a bosque rancio…

 _Título: Regina Hood (Madame Gaston)_

 _Interpretada por: Regina_

La reina se acercó a sus utensilios, cogió un caballete y mojó un pincel en la pintura, mientras cogía un lienzo en blanco y comenzaba a pintar

 _Regina Hood_

 _Que cosas tiene_

 _Regina Hood_

 _¡Yo su mujer!_

 _Ni hablar, yo no lo permito._

 _El mundo entero aún debo conocer._

Su pincel se movía ágilmente por el lienzo.

 _Quiero vivir preciosas aventuras._

 _Es mi esperanza y mi ilusión_

 _Y podérselas contar…_

La reina se sonrojó.

 _A esa persona especial…_

 _Y que siempre me quiera escuchar._

Su lienzo representaba, a ojos de otros, a un caballero vestido con una casaca roja y una larga melena rubia. Pero lo que era en realidad era algo que se guardaba para sí misma.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y un escalofrío llenó la estancia. Cuando Regina se volvió y se encontró con su madre, su rostro palideció un poco. La mujer se acercó en silencio y, sin saludo o ceremonia, abofeteó a su hija con tanta fuerza que reverberó por la estancia.

_ ¡Ya basta, Regina!_ Le gritó._ Deja de rechazar pretendientes.

_ ¡No los amo, madre!_ Contestó ella, cerrando los puños.

_ ¡El amor es irrelevante, Regina!_ Contestaba ella, elevando aún más la voz._ Te casarás. O juro que te amargaré el resto de tu vida.

Regina pensó que para ella no sería muy difícil. A fin de cuentas, ya lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Visto desde el espejo, Emma no lo soportaba. Los ojos de Regina, mientras observaba irse a su madre, se encharcaban de lágrimas

 _Título: En mi corazón vivirás (Versión corta)_

 _Interpretada por: Emma Swan_

 _Como me apena… verte llorar._

 _Toma mi mano… siéntela._

Emma puso la mano sobre el espejo, Casi podía sentir la humedad y el calor de las lágrimas de su amada.

 _Yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa._

 _No llores más… pronto estaré._

 _Frágil te veo, dulce y leal_

 _Quiero abrazarte y te protegeré._

 _Nuestra fusión es irrompible._

 _No llores más… aquí estaré._

Emma se llevó el puño al corazón y se dio un golpe.

 _En mi corazón… tú vivirás._

 _Desde entonces fue… y para siempre amor._

 _En mi corazón… no importa, que dirán._

 _Dentro de mí estarás… siempre._

En ese momento Regina miró directamente al espejo, como si pudiese verla, y susurró una sola palabra.

 _…Siempre…_

El espejo se agrietó y Emma, sin pensárselo, saltó dentro. Sin embargo, no se encontró con Regina. Se encontró ante un imponente perro de tres cabezas

_ Genial… el guardián del infierno… ¿Estoy muerta?_ Preguntó a la nada.

_ Ojalá._ Se giró y se encontró, cara a cara, con el señor de los muertos.

_ Oh, Hades, ¿Cómo te va?_ Preguntó, mirando su reloj._ Puedes quitar a tu chucho para que me encuentre con mi novia.

_ Ya me gustaría, ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

_ Emma, me llamo Emma._ Dijo, sin prisas._ ¿No lo puedes apartar?

_ Pues no, no puedo._ El dios bufó._ Alguien lo ha puesto en mi contra y sólo dejará pasar a un héroe verdadero, o eso decía el mensaje que me dejaron.

_ Dos idiotas, probablemente._ Emma se llevó los dedos a la barbilla._ Si le han puesto un firewall al bosque encantado y todo…

_ ¿Disculpa?_ El dios la miró.

_ ¿Y si miras en los campos elíseos? ¿No andará Kratos por aquí metido?

_ No conozco a nadie llamado así… pero el caso es que los campos elíseos están cerrados. También me los han bloqueado.

_ Pues vaya con el señor de los muertos._ Murmuró Emma._ ¿A quién le pregunto por un héroe verdadero? Mmm… espera. ¡Soy la salvadora, te exijo pasar!

El cánido lanzó tres gruñidos distintos y Emma estuvo segura de que ninguno de ellos significaba "sí".

_ Parece que das la talla con el corazón pero… te faltan músculos._ El dios se rio.

_ ¿Y a quién le pido ayuda con eso?_ Preguntó.

_ Pues… a Gabrielle, probablemente. Vive en una choza por allí._ Dijo, señalando en una dirección que casi parecía al azar._ Cuando salgas hazme un favor y hazles pagar a los que han hecho eso.

_ Será un placer._ Emma Sonrió.

Emma se dirigió directamente hacia la cabaña. El inframundo no se parecía nada al que había visto en la serie. Era más clásico, con almas cayendo en eterno sufrimiento y esas cosas. La cabaña de Gabrielle estaba muy poco escondida. Aunque las armas colgadas por todas partes probablemente sirvieran para disuadir a los incautos.

Emma, en cambio, entró al encontrarse la puerta abierta. Lo cierto es que el recibidor proseguía con ello. Y como pieza de honor, en el centro de la sala, había una armadura de acero, con detalles de cuero. A Emma le resultaba familiar, pero no era capaz de recordar el motivo. Extendió la mano para tocarla y sintió la punta de un gladio a apenas un centímetro de su garganta.

_ Ni se te ocurra tocar eso.

Emma se apartó un par de pasos y la espada bajó. Gabrielle era una mujer menuda, con el cabello rubio y ojos del color del mar. Iba ataviada con una armadura de cuero y, de no haber tenido la memoria trastocada, lo más probable es que la hubiese reconocido.

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres para ponértela?_ Le preguntó, con fijeza.

_ Yo… sólo quería verla bien._ Dijo Emma.

_ Se mira con los ojos, no con las manos._ Le dijo Gabrielle, severa._ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Pues… quiero que me entrenes_ Dijo Emma, simple.

_ Sí, me lo imaginaba. Pues no voy a entrenarte. ¡Fuera! Venís todas creyendo que os convertiréis en ella, y nadie es como ella fue. ¡Lárgate!

_ No tengo ni idea de quién estás hablando._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Sólo quiero salir de este sitio para volver con la mujer a la que amo.

_ ¿Amas a una mujer?_ Gabrielle bajó la espada.

_ Más que a mi vida._ Dijo, con sinceridad.

_ Está bien._ Bufó._ Sacaré al guerrero que llevas dentro de esa piltrafa.

Había pasado una semana ya desde que Emma había empezado a entrenar. Estaba agotada. Lo cierto es que no sentía que diese la talla. En el horizonte aún lograba ver el bosque encantado, tras la puerta guardaba por Cerbero podía ver el bosque encantado. Y si forzaba la vista, incluso se sentía capaz de ver la fortaleza de Regina. Cogió una pequeña piedra y la hizo rebotar contra el río Estigia, provocando que las almas se quejaran.

_ Lo siento._ Murmuró.

 _Título: Ese es mi destino_

 _Interpretada por: Emma Swan_

 _Siempre yo sentía, que en algún lugar_

 _Hallaría un hueco, esperando por mí._

 _Sé que triunfaré, y ella me amará._

 _Una voz me dice, que yo debo estar allí._

 _Sé que llegaré, pues es mi destino._

 _Entrenándome… ya cerca no estoy._

 _Llegaré al final, sé muy bien a cual._

 _Al lugar en donde ella esté._

 _A nuestro lugar…_

 _…Me voy._

Suspiró y se dirigió una vez más al campo de entrenamiento. Tenía una larga jornada que afrontar. Era duro, lo más duro que había hecho en su vida, pero la verdad es que al pensar en Regina se olvidaba de lo duro que pudiese ser. Y así pasó el siguiente mes al completo. Bajo la tutela de Gabrielle, sus brazos se pusieron duras como rocas, y sus piernas ágiles como las de una gacela, y aprendió a manejar la espada como una experta.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que despertó un día cuando se dio cuenta de la mejoría. Aquella mañana Gabrielle no estaba. Se encontró un pequeño rollo de pergamino cuando llegó al recibidor. Gabrielle le decía que estaba lista, que ella habría estado orgullosa. Y una última cosa. La instó a ponerse la armadura pues consideraba que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que se la merecía. Se la puso, ajustándosela. De habérsela puesto el día que llegó le habría parecido una pesada carga. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, la encontró ligera. Cerbero iba a enterarse.

Pensó que tendría que combatir con él… pero el perro le dejó pasar. Y pudo poner sus pies finalmente en el bosque encantado. El sol fue como un bálsamo largo tiempo olvidado.

 _Sé que llegaré, ese es mi destino._

 _Sólo un paso doy, y más cerca estoy._

 _Llegaré al final… sé muy bien a cual_

 _Al lugar de dónde soy._

 _A mi lugar… me voy._

Cora había terminado por aburrirse de esperar a que su hija encontrase a la persona ideal para sus necesidades, y por ello había decidido reunirlos a todos en una sala durante un baile al que había invitado además a casi todos los reyes y reinas. Y apostar a una serie de guardianes en las entradas para que nadie molestara. Regina no volvería a sus habitaciones hasta que no tuviese un prometido. Cora no vio como alguien dejaba inconsciente a la mayor parte de sus guardias, pero sí vio a la mujer vestida con armadura que trató de colarse. Pero Emma fue más astuta de la monarca que, aún estaba preparando su hechizo cuando Emma le dio un puñetazo y la dejó K.O.

Regina, por su parte, se encontraba rodeada de pretendientes, pero los ignoraba. Ella miraba al ser oscuro que, con su prometida, bailaba en el medio de la pista. Los envidiaba, eso es cierto.

 _Título: Bella y Bestia son_

 _Interpretada por: Regina Mills_

 _Se oye una canción…_

 _Que hace suspirar._

Las lágrimas empezaron a manchar sus ojos. Ni una sola de las personas allí lograba calentar su corazón. Pero tendría que elegir a uno de los pretendientes y casarse con él. Envidiaba a Bella y a Rumpel… pues podía ver cuánto se amaban en su baile.

 _Y habla el corazón de una sensación_

 _Grande como el mar._

 **Algo entre las dos… cambia sin querer**

 **Nace una ilusión**

 **Tiemblan de emoción.**

 **Cisne y reina son**

Regina se quedó congelada observando a la mujer que había continuado con su canción, dejándola congelada. En cuanto la vio, ataviada con su armadura… hermosa, lo supo. El brillo de aquellos ojos azules clamaba que aquella mujer había atravesado el infierno sólo para reunirse con ella.

 _Título: Cisne y Reina son (Bella y Bestia son) [Versión de Chenoa y David Bisbal]_

 _Interpretada por: Regina Mills_ y **Emma Swan**

 ** _Hoy igual que ayer_**

 ** _Pero nunca igual_**

La rubia la tomó de la cintura y la llevó a bailar, sin invitarla, sin pedírselo. No hacía falta. Regina habría dicho que sí y la otra mujer lo sabía.

 ** _Siempre al arriesgar_**

 ** _Puedes aceptar… tu elección final_**

Emma cogió el anillo que colgaba del colgante de Regina y lo besó con sumo respeto, provocando que el corazón de la reina se encogiera.

 ** _Debes aprender_**

 _Dice la canción_

 ** _Que antes de juzgar_**

 ** _Tienes que llegar_**

 ** _Hasta el corazón._**

Emma le dio un casto beso en los labios, y una bruma azul las envolvió a las dos. Regina abrió mucho los ojos, cuando un torrente de recuerdos la invadió, rápido como una centella.

 **Cierto como el sol**

 _Que nos da calor_

 ** _No hay mayor verdad…_**

 ** _La belleza está_**

 ** _En el corazón_**

 _Nace una ilusión._

 **Tiemblan de emoción**

 ** _Cisne y Reina son…_**

Las dos amantes se besaron una vez más, y un impulso de amor envolvió a ambas, atravesando junto con la bruma azul a todos los presentes, y dejando el bosque encantado muy atrás. Emma y Regina, abrazadas, se vieron a sí mismas bailando en mitad de la calle de Storybrooke, ante la torre del reloj. Regina llevaba uno de sus trajes, pero Emma seguía llevando la armadura.

_ Pero qué pintas…_ Murmuró la alcaldesa.

_ ¿Acaso te disgusta?_ Preguntó la rubia, fingiéndose ofendida.

_ Creo que estás muy guapa._ Susurró la morena, acurrucándose en su pecho, convirtiendo el baile en algo lento y pausado.


	7. Crossover

_Gracias, Gorgino._

 _Así es, es la armadura de Xena._

Aún no toca,dcromeor.

* * *

 _Lana Parrilla_

Desde luego, sabía que iba a tomarse mal la noticia, del mismo modo que sabía que era prácticamente un asesinato… y también sabía, muy a mi pesar, que Jennifer me arrastraría en su espiral de locura. Pero, después de decirle que iban a suspender la reemisión de la serie debido a los conflictos que su nueva y extraña dirección estaba tomando… no había otro resultado posible.

Me había pedido las llaves de mi coche y yo se las había dado. Había dado de comer a Lola y me había subido en el asiento del copiloto. No hablamos durante el trayecto. No al menos durante la mayor parte. Esperé hasta que Jennifer aparcara para cogerle de la mano y mirarla a los ojos.

_ Jenny… sabes que nada de lo que digas va a conseguir que te escuchen._ La miré fijamente._ No lo entienden. Nunca lo harán.

_ Pero… van a matar a una persona, Lana._ Me dijo, mirándome._ Tengo que salvarlo.

_ Pues llámale… avísale. La otra vez funcionó._ La cogí de la mano._ No merece la pena que te juegues el cuello si no va a servir de nada, Jenny.

_ ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

_ Yo… es sólo que no quiero que te pase nada._ Aparté la mirada.

 _Emma Swan_

Cancelar la emisión no era algo que me sorprendiese… Pero por suerte era distinto a crear un horrible final en el que yo perdía la vida. Esta vez no iba a perder mi cuerpo, ni iba a perder la razón por la cual existía… en cierto sentido, estaba a salvo. La experiencia me había hecho sabio, podría decirse.

_ Emma, tengo dudas con respecto a esto.

Regina apretaba sus maletas en la parte de atrás del Mercedes. El maletero ya estaba lleno y ahora que acabábamos de llenar el coche, volvían a asaltarlas los temores que tenía desde que había intentado explicarle lo que iba a pasar.

_ Regina… sé que es duro, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

_ Pero… irnos las dos solas y… dejar a Henry._ Suspiró y me abrazó._ ¿De verdad que no hay forma de…?

_ Gina… ni siquiera sé si nosotras nos salvaremos._ La miré a los ojos._ Ya es duro saber que arriesgas tu vida por mí… ¿Quieres arriesgar la suya?

_ No… no podría._ Murmuró, besándome lentamente en los labios._ Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

Regina aún no termina de entender todo lo que le había explicado. Historias sobre dimensiones paralelas… pero lo que sí le quedó claro era que aquel mismo día, si no venía conmigo, no volvería a verme. Y por eso en ese momento estaba a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto.

Empezaba a sentirlo mientras conducía. Me temblaban las piernas, pero mientras avanzaba por la carretera, mantenía el pie firme sobre el acelerador. Sentía miedo, miedo de desaparecer.

_ ¡Emma! ¡La linde!

Sentí un cosquilleo mientras atravesaba la línea naranja que delimitaba el pueblo. Había muchas cosas que podían llegar a pasar, incluso pensé que podría llegar a convertir en un árbol. Pero eso no sucedió.

El camino por la carretera parecía seguir sin un final, pero yo no me detuve.

_ Emma… deberíamos dar la vuelta. Esto no es buena idea.

_ Eso es lo que ellos quieren que pienses, Regina._ Dije, subiendo la marcha.

_ ¿Ellos?

Regina tragó saliva. En ese momento no lo entendía. Pero cuando los árboles desaparecieron, repentinamente y sin aviso, pareció hacerse a la idea. Pronto desapareció la espesura y finalmente sólo quedaron la carretera y desierto. Me encontré con varios avisos de carretera cortada… pero los embestí.

_ ¡Emma!

_ Regina, por favor, confía en mí._ Le pedí.

La primera vez que había cruzado un plano como aquel, lo había hecho golpeando el suelo con toda la furia de mi alma. Pero… eso había sucedido porque el mundo a mi alrededor ya había desaparecido. Había fuego en mis entrañas mientras me detenía un momento y observaba.

La carretera terminaba abruptamente. Y más allá… no había nada… absolutamente nada. Ni tierra… ni camino… ni horizonte. Tan sólo una gigantesca muralla negra a través de la cual no se veía nada.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Preguntó Regina, atónita.

_ El final del camino._ Contesté, a falta de palabras mejores._ Yo aguantaría la respiración.

_ Emma…_ Me miró fijamente._ ¡Tú no vas a…!

Pero pisé el acelerador antes de que terminase de darme esa orden. Y atravesé la carretera. Y caímos… pero no como si atravesásemos aire. El coche empezó a caer despacio, como si cayese a través de un líquido muy espeso. Lo cierto es que miré por instinto hacia atrás, pero la carretera y el resto del mundo se desvanecieron.

Regina estaba blanca, sin habla, observando cómo el coche caía y caía a la nada. Y repentinamente… la nada relampagueó, con un brillo inusitado.

Y al instante siguiente estábamos de nuevo ante una vista reconocible. Ante una playa. El coche estaba entre la arena y los aparcamientos… ligeramente inclinado. Pero al menos habíamos salido… estábamos en otro mundo… en otra dimensión… y si mi memoria no me engañaba…en otra serie.

Iba a decirle a Regina que lo habíamos conseguido, pero no estaba a mi lado. Empezaba a asustarme. Fue entonces cuando escuché el sonido de mi móvil y me lo llevé al oído. El número era desconocido, pero al escuchar, fue la voz de Regina la que me contestó.

_ Emma._ Estaba tensa, estaba clarísimo.

_ ¿Dónde estás?_ Pregunté.

_ En una celda, Emma._ Suspiró, me pareció escuchar un sollozo._ Me acusan de asesinato.

Sentí tensión en su voz, y no era para menos. Yo esperaba encontrar algún lugar apacible. Alguna comedia, quizá… pero con la cantidad de series policiacas que dan en la tele… porque, seamos sinceros, son una enorme plaga que parecen haber invadido por completo todos los canales… lo cierto es que era de esperar.

_ Escucha… Regina. Voy a encontrarte un abogado. Voy a sacarte de allí._ Hice una pausa._ Si fallo cavaré un túnel para sacarte de la cárcel si hace falta.

_ Emma…

_ ¿Sí?

_ Te quiero.

_ Y yo a ti, Regina.

 _Regina Mills_

Cualquiera podría tener la impresión de que las palabras que Emma me decía podrían ser sencillamente palabras para animarme, pero yo confiaba en ella, ciegamente. Y si me decía que me sacaría, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría, del mismo modo que había logrado conquistarme con un plato de lentejas y mucho esfuerzo.

Amaba a Emma porque me hacía reír… me hacía sentirme viva una vez más. Y no le importaba mi pasado. Había matado a miles de personas, y estar en ese calabozo era algo que me merecía, aunque no por el crimen del que se me acusaba. Me sentía como un animal enjaulado.

Echaba en falta mi magia. Si la tuviese podría hacer saltar por los aires aquella comisaría y reunirme con Emma para saltar a otro lugar. Quizá debería haber salido corriendo al aparecer junto a aquel cuerpo… en lugar de intentar socorrer a aquella mujer, que me había dejado mis manos manchadas de sangre.

Pero… no había podido evitarlo. Aunque Emma me había dicho que aquel mundo no era el nuestro, y que cualquier persona que creyese conocer no sería la persona que yo creía que era… la imagen de Zelena arrojada en el suelo, en sus últimos estertores, había sido demasiado para mí.

Sentí un estremecimiento al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta y la inspectora camina en mi dirección. Maldita sea, Emma… necesito a ese abogado.

 _Emma Swan_

Odio volar… odio los aviones… bueno, no es cierto… lo que odio son las alturas. Pero a decir verdad, tener que atravesar el país entero en avión me había resultado bastante desagradable. En las películas la distancia entre Nueva York y los Ángeles parecía mínima. Y sin embargo, había podido echar una larga cabezada mientras íbamos en el avión.

No sabía de dónde, pero mi tarjeta de crédito parecía tener unos ahorros descomunales… y si los iba a usar para algo, era para sacar a Regina de la trena. Y es que, aunque la idea de ver a Regina con un mono naranja y llena de tatuajes me resultaba… bueno, es obvio, lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que la encerraran.

No tenía muy claro si mi plan iba a funcionar. A fin de cuentas, estaba intentando aprovecharme de un vuelo en avión para conectar dos universos que supuestamente eran diferentes… no es que hubiese un crossover entre las dos series ni nada parecido.

Pero, como me han dicho muchas veces, el no ya lo tenía, y mi magia daba chispazos, por lo que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Al salir de nuevo a la terminal contraria, me fui directamente hacia los Taxis. No sabía cuál era la dirección del lugar al que quería ir, pero sí que sabía su nombre, y así se lo indiqué al taxista. Me sentía un tanto, confundida, pero decidida a llegar al bufete y conseguir al abogado para Regina.

No estaba en el despacho cuando llegué, pero insistí, preguntando su dirección hasta conseguirla. En lo personal, no me rendía, no al menos desde que era una rubia cañera con poderes mágicos. Eso es un enorme hándicap a la hora de rendirse.

Así que, finalmente llegué a una gran mansión en lo alto de la colina que me sangró la cuenta por parte del taxista. Me armé de valor, me ajusté la chaqueta y toqué en la puerta, repetidamente. Una vez, y otra… lo cierto es que soy una persona compulsiva, y odio que me hagan esperar. Podría terminar echando la puerta abajo.

Finalmente me abrieron la puerta, y fui recibido por una mujer alta y esbelta, rubia y de ojos claros, que se quedó mirando mis botas y mi chaqueta. Al parecer no combinaban. Vaya tontería, a decir verdad. Y no es que lo hubiera dicho, pero lo veía en su mirada.

_ Tú eres Stacey, ¿Verdad?_ Le pregunté, con una sonrisa.

_ Sí… ¿Y tú eres? ¿Agente? ¿Llevas una agencia de modelos? No me digas que tú y yo hemos… porque puede que estuviera borracha, no me van esas cosas.

Se me escapó la risa floja.

_ No, no es nada de eso. Sólo… bueno, conozco tu trabajo. Pero he venido a buscar abogado._ Bajó un poco la cabeza.

_ ¡Jane! ¡Tienes un cliente!_ Gritó, a través del enorme salón._ Debe estar vistiéndose.

_ Bueno… esperaré._ Comenté, mirándola._ Vengo desde muy lejos.

_ No, pasa, pasa._ Dijo, haciéndose a un lado._ Siéntate, te prepararé un café. ¿Desde dónde vienes?

_ No hace falta, no tomo café. Bueno… salimos desde Maine… pero he tenido que pasar por nueva York… y coger un vuelo… es complicado.

Me senté en el sofá y sentí como el peso del cansancio me caía encima. Que vale, soy la salvadora y todo lo que tú quieras… puede que tenga poderes casi divinos, pero eso no significa que no me canse.

Y finalmente, después de tantos kilómetros, allí estaba la abogada. Una mujer algo entrada en carnes, con un rostro dulzón y una larga melena azabache. Si me lo preguntáis, yo la encuentro guapísima. Pero no es la cuestión del día cómo de grandes y bonitos sean sus ojos. Estoy aquí para salvar a mi novia.

_ Buenos días._ Saludé, con cortesía.

_ Lo cierto es que no es habitual que reciba a mis clientes aquí. Veo que tiene usted prisa.

_ Mi novia está siendo acusada de asesinato, por supuesto que tengo prisa._ dije, mirándola.

_ Derecho penal, entonces._ Comentó.

_ Es inocente. Le prometí que le encontraría al mejor abogado que pudiese y… bueno, esa eres tú.

_ Dice que viene desde nueva York._ Intervino Stacey.

_ Espera… ¿La han detenido en Nueva York?_ Jane alzó una ceja.

_ Puedo pagar los gastos por el traslado y… bueno, lo que haga falta._ Suspiré._ Ella lo es todo para mí. Y sé que es inocente.

_ Y… ¿En qué se basa su coartada exactamente?

_ Estábamos en otra dimensión cuando ocurrió el crimen._ Asentí lentamente.

_ ¿Y cómo esperas que nadie se crea eso?_ Preguntó Stacey.

_ Bueno… yo sé que tu amiga es una modelo de veinticinco años en el cuerpo de una abogada de treinta dos… porque yo soy un hombre de veinticuatro en el de una mujer de treinta. ¿Algún plan, señorita Bingum?

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¿Entonces, tengo que esperar aquí?_ Pregunté, mientras miraba a través del espejo de la sala de interrogatorios, que suponía, estaba trucado.

_ Así es._ Murmuró el agente._ La inspectora Beckett llegará en seguida. ¿Y su abogado?

_ Pues no lo sé…


	8. ¿Finale?

**dcromeor, si nos planteamos mi salud mental esto se nos hunde.**

 **Y más cosas le van a cargar, Kykyo... más cosas.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Sentía miedo. Miedo ante las palabras que me había dicho Jane. La cantidad de pruebas que me había dado no dejaba lugar a dudas. Regina iba a ser condenada. Había incluso una grabación en la que se la veía acuchillando salvajemente a la pobre mujer. Regina la observaba, incrédula, con la mandíbula desencajada. Ella no había hecho eso, pero al verlo nadie dudaría. La cámara de seguridad había cogido imágenes de su rostro, manchado de sangre, sus manos, estrangulándola aún después de muerta.

_ Con todo respeto, veo bastante difícil que nadie crea en su inocencia._ Jane estaba nerviosa.

_ Tiene gracia._ Murmuró Regina, con una sonrisa tristona.

La miré y vi que se había opacado su mirada. Se la veía derrotada a pesar de todo. Estaba claro que el haber salido de su mundo, haber entrado a otro y haberse encontrado con ese planteamiento, le dolía.

_ ¿Qué es lo que tiene gracia?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Después de todo lo que he hecho… va a ser por un crimen que no he cometido.

_ No… yo no dejaré que…

_ Emma… déjalo. No puedo seguir pidiéndote imposibles._ Se volvió hacia Jane._ No necesitaré de sus servicios más tiempo. Muchas gracias.

_ Pero…_ Comenzó Jane.

_ De verdad, márchese. Y tú también, Emma. Quiero estar sola.

Salí de la sala y me volví hacia Jane, que estaba pálida. Nunca la había visto así. Ella solía tener una idea brillante, o un gran plan. Pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

_ ¿Qué puedo hacer, Jane?_ Le pregunté.

Sabía que no tardaría en irse, y sin embargo, quería que me diese un último consejo antes de marcharse.

_ Si fuese tú… la ayudaría a escaparse. Si es cierto que la amas tanto._ Dio un par de pasos y se giró._ Pero yo no te he dicho nada.

Asentí lentamente y la observé marcharse. Esperé a que cayese la noche y decidí hacer lo que me había sugerido. Me hice invisible y aparecí en los calabozos. Tal como Regina me había dicho, mi magia parecía adaptarse a mis deseos, a mis impulsos. Extendí la mano hacia la cerradura y hablé en un susurro.

_ Alohomora.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, produciendo un chirrido molesto que pensé que llamaría la atención de todo el mundo. Pero la única que pareció reaccionar fue Regina. Se incorporó y yo le toqué el brazo, ella se estremeció.

_ ¿Emma?_ Preguntó, con la voz tomada.

_ Sí… soy yo. Vámonos._ Le dije, en voz baja.

_ ¡Alto ahí!

La voz de Becket nos dejó heladas. Acabábamos de salir de la celda y ya nos había descubierto. Fue entonces cuando me fijé bien. Tenía la mirada perdida, abstraída. No estaba en sus cabales. Parecía poseída.

_ Voy a llevarme a Regina ahora. Con tu permiso, o sin él.

Becket disparó. Yo tomé a Regina en Brazos y desaparecimos. La miré y comprobé que no tenía ninguna herida. Kate no había disparado a tiempo.

_ Vámonos. Tenemos que encontrar otro universo._ Le dije, tirando de su brazo.

_ Espera yo…_ Regina se desplomó.

Sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco. Me desplomé a su lado y la zarandeé. No hubo respuesta. Tomé su pulso y no hubo respuesta. Me desplomé sobre su pecho, notando lágrimas arder mientras bajaban, saladas, por mis mejillas.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Jen directamente.

_ Han matado a Regina._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ ¿Qué?_ Gritó al otro lado del auricular.

_ Lo que has oído._ Dije, en voz baja._ Habla con ellos. Dile que quiero ocupar su lugar.

_ No puedes hacer eso._ Dijo, alterada.

_ Puedo hacerlo sin ti, Jennifer.

_ ¡Emma! ¡Piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas!

Colgué y miré hacia arriba. Hacia el cielo, a las estrellas. Y alcé la voz, lanzando un enorme grito.

_ ¡Lo habéis oído! ¡Dejadla en paz! ¡Matadme a mí, pero a ella, dejadla en paz! ¡Tan sólo quiero despedirme de ella! Y después… podéis matarme.

 _Regina Mills_

Al abrir los ojos, sintiendo la arena por debajo de mí, me estremecí. Estaba en la playa de Storybrooke. Me incorporé y vi a Emma frente a mí. Estaba de espaldas, mirando el horizonte. Me acerqué y la toqué en el hombro. Ella se giró despacio. Tuve la sensación de que había algo que no me estaba contando, y eso me hizo estremecerme.

_ ¿Por qué estamos aquí?_ Le pregunté, mirándola.

_ La persecución ha terminado. Podemos volver. Y puedes volver a dirigir el pueblo.

Se me iluminó el rostro cuando dijo aquello. En el fondo sabía que mi sitio estaba en Storybrooke, con mi gente y, sobretodo, con Henry. No deseaba que se pasara su vida sin su madre… o que yo me quedase sin verle crecer. Sería horrible.

Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba mientras volvíamos a casa en mi Mercedes. No me quitaba de la cabeza la sensación de que había algo que Emma no me estaba contando. Cuando nos bajamos, la casa estaba vacía, abandonada. Estaba agotada, después de tantas emociones, y lo único que quería era subir a dormir. Así que me dirigí directamente hacia la habitación. Pero antes de tumbarme, Emma me tomó de la cintura y me besó en la nuca.

 _Emma Swan_

No tenía sentido preocuparla. No cuando sabía que no tardarían en borrarme de sus recuerdos. Pero sí que deseaba despedirme, aunque no de la forma más usual. Regina se giró, sonriéndome, y yo le devolví el gesto. Sus hermosos ojos siempre me habían encandilado, y aquella no era más que otra de las ocasiones en las que quedaba patente.

_ Sólo quería decirte que te quiero._ Le dije en un susurro, acariciando su rostro.

_ Y yo a ti._ Se acurrucó sobre mí._ Pero estoy agotada. ¿Tú no estás cansada?

_ Sí, la verdad es que no puedo ni con mi alma._ Mentí, tocándole la mejilla._ Mañana será otro día.

Regina se tumbó sobre la cama y dio un par de golpecitos a su lado, mirándome con ojos tiernos. Yo no lo pensé mucho antes de sentarme con ella y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Ella no tardó en dormirse, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Pero yo no lo hice, no sabiendo que en cuanto cerrase los ojos, no volvería a abrirlos. La estuve velando durante un largo tiempo, mirándola, hasta que finalmente el cansancio me venció y los cerré. Pude sentir cómo mi pulso se iba desacompasando, cómo mi respiración se iba consumiendo hasta desaparecer. Casi me pareció ver a la parca mientras abandonaba el mundo al que tanto afecto había tomado.

 _Lana Parrilla_

Aquel fue el día en el que Jen decidió que jamás volvería a participar en la serie, bajo ninguna circunstancia. El día en el que juró que aquello no iba a quedar así. El día en que le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a Adam que le rompió la nariz.

_ ¡Jennifer, espera!_ La llamé._ ¡No puedes irte así!

_ No, Lana, esta vez no. No me digas que me calme. Le han matado.

_ Ellos no saben lo que hacen, Jen._ Suspiré, bajando la mirada.

_ Casi parece que a ti tampoco te importe._ Me dijo._ Piensas seguir trabajando para ellos como si nada.

_ No quiero que cancelen la serie._La miré con fijeza._ Yo no me rindo. Creo en él. Seguro que tiene algo planeado y que va a volver.

_ La gente no vuelve de entre los muertos.

_ No sería la primera vez que lo hace.

_ No me hagas tener esperanzas._ Dijo, con voz temblorosa._ No quiero hacerme ilusiones y luego… y luego…

Rompió a llorar, desconsolada, y se aferró a mis brazos.

_ Le quiero, Lana. Le quiero tanto que me duele. Intenté olvidarle cuando dijo que iba a por Regina pero… No puedo. No soporto la idea de que haya muerto.

 _Dos meses después._

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Habíamos visto cada capítulo de la serie que se había emitido en televisión, esperando volver a ver a esa persona que tanto había significado para mí. Lana empezaba a perder la esperanza, pero yo no. Aunque aquel día, mientras veíamos el último episodio de la sexta temporada, no apareciera… eso no indicaría que no estaba allí. Y por eso no había roto a llorar cuando la última escena hizo su aparición. Lucy subida en un tren de camino a ver a Henry.

_ Supongo que tendremos que esperar a la temporada que viene._ Dije, en voz baja.

_ Sí quizá…

Lana iba a decir algo desalentador, pero la corté con la mano.

_ Esto no estaba en el rodaje.

 _Lucy_

No lograba encontrar la dirección que me habían dado para llegar hasta la casa de Henry. Seattle empezaba a parecer más terrorífico a lo largo de la noche. En cada esquina tenía la sensación de que alguien iba a atacarme. No fue, sin embargo, hasta un buen rato después, cuando apareció una mujer, y sentí el miedo en el cuerpo.

_ ¿Te has perdido, pequeña?_ Me preguntó.

Me serené al ver que sus intenciones parecían nobles. Iba ataviada de cuero, con el cabello rubio enmarañado y con unas enormes gafas de sol que le tapaban el rostro.

_ ¿Qué pasa, no contestas?_ Insistió.

_ No se debe hablar con desconocidos._ Repliqué.

_ Bueno, pues entonces mejor dejar de serlo. Yo me llamo Emma, Emma Swan._ Se presentó, quitándose las gafas._ ¿Y tú eres?

_ Lucy… intento llegar a esta dirección.

Le enseñé el papel que tenía y la rubia lo observó, leyéndolo detenidamente.

_ Esto está bastante lejos. Te has debido equivocar al venir._ Me dijo._ Escucha, tengo mi escarabajo amarillo aparcado un poco más allá. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo?

 _Jennifer Morrison._

_ ¡Está vivo!_ grité, zarandeando a Lana._ ¡Te dije que volvería, que no perdiéramos la confianza!

* * *

 **Este fanfiction continuará durante la emisión de la séptima temporada.**


	9. Begin Again

**Como he dicho, a partir de ahora hay spoilers... aunque yo veo con los capítulos con varios días de atraso, aunque no es tan peligroso para los que también lo hagan.**

 **Kykyo... si estuviera muerto no podría publicar... vamos, digo yo.**

 **dcromeor... por supuesto, eso ni se pregunta.**

* * *

 _Tercera Persona_

_…Puede parecer que no queda esperanza… Pero de repente, alguien nos da esperanza al resto de nosotros. Porque el primer paso para un nuevo comienzo, es imaginar que uno es siquiera posible. Y yo prefiero estar maldita a permitir que una abusona como tú nos lo quite. Así que… discúlpame.

Roni extendió la mano, indicándole a su interlocutora que se marchara. Ella no podía creérselo. Sencillamente, había fracaso, pro primera desde se hizo con el control de Hyperion Heights, alguien había negado sus peticiones. Por un instante, el fantasma de Regina Mills asomó a través de los ojos de aquella mujer maldita y olvidada. Y esa idea le produjo tanto pánico que requirió todo su autocontrol no empezar a temblar.

_ Te arrepentirás de esto, Roni._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie y haciendo amago de irse.

_ Lo dudo._ Roni la observó marchar con una sonrisa._ Arrepentirse no es lo mío.

Roni se quedó en silencio, observando su local con orgullo en la mirada, orgullosa de sí misma por no rendirse, por quedarse con aquello que era suyo. Había fuerza en su interior, más de la que había creído tiempo atrás.

Y miró hacia las mesas. Observando a una esquina concreta. Sentía que en esa silla faltaba alguien. Desde el mismo día en que compró el local, tuvo la sensación de que había alguien que faltaba en su local. Y no iba a venderlo. No mientras esa silla siguiera vacía, no a una persona como la señorita Belfrey. Y como hacía de vez en cuando, cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse a la persona que debía sentarse allí, pero era imposible.

_ Ojalá supiera quién eres, fantasma esquivo._ Se rio de su mal chiste y pasó el trapo por la barra de nuevo.

 _En algún lugar de Seattle_

_ Disculpe… Esto es Oak con la décima. ¿No debería haber aquí un cementerio?

_ No que yo sepa. Ha estado así desde que puedo recordar.

Henry observó aquel aparcamiento. Y entonces, sucedió. Una pequeña chispa… ya olvidada. No un recuerdo… no una certeza… pero sí una sensación… Una creencia.

_ Has tardado, chico.

Henry alzó la vista, congelado ante lo que tenía frente a él. Una mujer rubia, con una cazadora de cuero negro y unas gafas de sol cubriéndole el rostro. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas con tonos propios del vino.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Preguntó, aunque en parte ya sabía la respuesta.

_ Emma Swan. Salvo a la gente en mis ratos libres._ Lanzó una risotada.

_ Mire, he tenido un día muy duro, ¿Sabe? ¿Uno no puede salir a la calle sin que intenten que se crea que sus cuentos son reales?

_ Bueno, puedo dejarte tranquilo._ Dijo, quitándose las gafas y mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules._ Si algún día quieres dejar de ser un conductor de Uber, dame un toque. Créeme, mi día ha sido peor que el tuyo. ¿Has leído la Divina comedia? ¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo. No quiero pensar en ello.

 _Emma Swan_

Debo confesarlo… estar muerta es horrible. Aparecer sólo en sueños de vez en cuando para librarme del infierno es un horror. No había hecho nada desde que me había colado en una pesadilla de Lucy. Y ahora, sin embargo, estaba allí. Hyperion necesita un salvador, ¿No? Pues si Henry no iba a hacerlo… Digamos que no puedes dejar a un niño el trabajo de un adulto.

 _Roni_

Acababa de abrir. Era una mañana tranquila, como de costumbre. Ya se aseguraba la señorita Belfrey de que así fuera. Pocas ideas me quedaban ya, aunque imaginaba que las actuaciones en directo podrían atraer a más público. Sin embargo, los últimos que se habían presentado no eran lo que se decía, precisamente, unos grandes talentos. Sólo quedaba una y tendría que tirar que tirar la toalla y pensar en alguna estratagema publicitaria.

No tenía muchas esperanzas cuando esa cabellera rubia entró por la puerta. La mujer había entrado como una exhalación, con una guitarra enfundada por mochila. Me dedicó una sonrisa segura y se acercó.

_ Nadie me había dicho que Roni fuese tan despampanante._ Dijo, extendiendo la mano._ Soy Emma Swan. Hablamos por lo del anuncio.

_ Sí. Entonces es usted música.

_ Toco un poco, sí._ Se encogió de hombros._ Aunque imagino que tienes otras muchas ofertas.

_ No demasiadas, la verdad._ Dije, sincera._ Si tú no cumples, dudo que encuentre a alguien.

_ Pero, sin presión, ¿Eh?

Se sentó en el improvisado escenario que había preparado, guitarra en mano, y se acercó al micrófono. Yo me senté a observar.

_ Esta canción se titula "Love Doesn't Stand a Chance". Y está dedicada a todas las personas que, como yo, jamás han soportado a Blancanieves.

Alcé una ceja, sorprendida por el tema, pero la dejé tocar. Su voz tenía muchísima garra. Cantaba con intensidad, y mostraba un vozarrón que me dejó pegada a la silla. Y aquella letra… juraría que no la había escuchado antes, pero me resultaba terriblemente familiar. Me quedé en silencio hasta que hubo terminado.

_ Pues… no sé qué decir…_ La miré._ No sé si lo que te ofrezco como pago será suficiente.

_ Mientras me des bocadillos gratis, a mí me vale._ Dijo, entre risas.

_ Bueno, podemos firmar el contrato, entonces._ Sonreí, extendiéndolo.

 _Emma Swan_

Había sido fácil, después de todo. No había tenido competencia. Ya estaba en Hyperion Heights, ya tenía trabajo, y ahora me hacía falta conseguir algo tan simple como un lugar en el que dormir, y prefería que no fuese bajo el puente que coronaba la entrada. Acababa de salir del bar cuando mi móvil… que, a decir verdad, ni recordaba que llevaba, empezó a sonar a un ritmo enloquecido.

 _Diga_

 ** _¿Emma? Madre mía, empezaba a pesar que te habías muerto de verdad._**

 _Es que estaba muerta de verdad, Jenny. Pero ya está resuelto. Sólo un poco de magia y ya está. El sacrificio te exime de todo, estas cosas tienden a funcionar así._

 ** _¿Y qué vas a hacer? Por lo que parece vas a por Roni, ¿No?_**

 _Supongo que eso es lo que se espera de mí, Sí._

Intentaba que no se me notara, pero estaba segura de que Jennifer había notado que estaba tensa. Después de todo, salir del infierno no era precisamente una experiencia sencilla. Me dolía la cabeza y buscaba seres que no estaban por ninguna parte.

 ** _Creía que ninguna magia podía resucitar a los muertos._**

 _Regina me dijo que podía usar mi magia para conseguir lo que quisiera. Y he tenido que dar un rodeo, pero lo he conseguido._

 ** _¿Un rodeo? ¿Cómo que un rodeo? Éxplicate, Emma._**

 _En el tiempo que he estado fuera, ha habido otra Emma, claro está. Han tenido que reconstruir los otros seis años. Es en ella donde estoy ahora._

 ** _Escalofriante…_**

 _Lo escalofriante es que recuerde cada día que he pasado condenada. Esos dos idiotas me lo van a pagar._

 ** _Lana les ha hecho firmar un contrato blindado. Si te tocan… dejará la serie y ya sabemos lo que eso significaría._**

 _Que se iría a pique, por supuesto._

 ** _Ella confiaba en que volvieras. Hizo todo lo posible por ponértelo fácil._**

 _¿Y tú, Jenny? ¿Tú confiabas?_

 ** _Empezaba a tener ciertas dudas. Pero… confíe en ti. Como siempre._**

No se me escapó que Jennifer dejó que las palabras se escurriesen entre sus labios. Había algo que la preocupaba y que no quería compartir. Pero lo cierto es que me sentía cansada. Terriblemente cansada. No había sido una experiencia sencilla.

 _Te llamo mañana, Jenny. Cuídate. Intentaré que tengamos SwanQueen_

 ** _A mí eso ya no me importa, Emma. Sólo… asegúrate de estar bien, ¿De acuerdo? No más suicidios._**

 _Jenny…_

 ** _Quiero que me lo prometas._**

 _Está bien, no más suicidios._

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé mirando la imagen del contacto. Me giré y vi que Roni estaba colocando las mesas. Había conducido por toda la ciudad, toda la noche, apenas había amanecido y yo me sentía hecha una piltrafa. Por suerte no tendría que actuar hasta aquella noche, y aún me quedaba algo de dinero en los bolsillos. Me sentía mareada y me senté en un banco. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

_ ¿Está usted bien?

Alcé la vista y, como no, me encontré con mi peor pesadilla. Y no, no estoy hablando de un dragón diabólico, un gigantes trol o una diabólica bruja. No, estaba hablando de un pirata hombre percha que…

_ ¿Cómo demonios has recuperado la mano izquierda?_ Le espeté, como saludo.

_ ¿Disculpe? Juraría que yo… siempre he tenido mi mano izquierda. La conozco señorita…

_ Swan… y por lo que veo, usted es el agente Rogers.

_ Inspector, acaban de ascenderme._ Dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._ Iba a celebrarlo al Roni's esta noche.

Peligro, peligro… te está contando su vida. ¡Este tío quiere ligarte otra vez! Levanta todos los escudos de la nave de combate, Swan.

_ Toco allí. Ahora estaba buscando un hotel para descansar. Vengo desde muy lejos. ¿Puede recomendarme un sitio?

_ Bueno, hay uno cerca, la señorita Belfrey lo hizo construir hace un par de años.

_ Suena bien._ Aunque esa señorita Belfrey me daba bastante mala espina._ Lo que sea con tal de descansar los músculos del viaje en moto.

_ Entonces. ¿Es usted cantante?_ Preguntó.

_ Cantante y buscadora de romance con una bella dama, sí._ Puntualicé.

El truco pareció funcionar, porque por su mirada parecía que acababa de llevarse el chasco de su vida. Casi me daba pena que tuviese que quedarse plantado. Pero a mí los hombres me interesaban nada y menos. Por suerte no tuve que llegar a coger la moto. A pie llegamos fácilmente, sin demasiadas complicaciones.

_ Pues… eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias, agente._ Le dije, mientras me dirigía a la recepción.

_ ¿Quiere usted alguna habitación en concreto, señorita? Tenemos algunas con vista de la ciudad cerca de la décima planta que satisfarían…

_ Quiero la ciento ocho, por favor.

La mujer me miró extrañada. Le resultaba extraño que le pidiese una habitación de la primera planta, en la cual, con suerte, tendría una vista para la carretera. Pero lo cierto es que para mí, lo importante era el valor simbólico de las cosas. Sabía que es lo que me daría fuerzas y me ayudaría a mantenerme en ese mundo una vez más.

Cuando subí y me tiré sobre el colchón, me atreví a cerrar los ojos. Esperaba que las pesadillas que habían tomado absoluto control de mi otra vida no lo hicieran de también en aquella. No quería recrearme en las torturas del infierno. Y, sin embargo, dormí plácidamente, sin interrupciones.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

_ Le pasa algo.

Lana me observaba, mientras mirábamos la vista desde la azotea de aquel hotel. Yo no participaba en la serie, pero seguía paseando por allí, en especial por Lana, que seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, y sacaba mucho tiempo libre para pasarlo conmigo y hablar de él. Y ahora que habíamos hablado directamente, lo e vidente era imposible de ignorar.

_ Por lo que parece ha pasado por una experiencia traumática, Emma._ Dijo Lana, conciliadora._ Supongo que debe recuperarse, dormir un poco… pasar página.

_ No, no es eso. Hay algo que no me está contando, y que debe ser importante._ Dije, sentándome de lado en el sofá._ Tú no le oíste. Estaba taciturno… apagado. No parecía él mismo.

_ Jennifer… si es importante te lo contará. Ahora mismo sólo puede contar con nosotras. ¿A quién se lo iba a decir si no?

_ Podría guardárselo para sí mismo, Lana._ Me aparté el pelo del rostro._ ¿Es malo que esté celosa?

_ ¿Celosa?_ Pregunté.

_ De Roni…_ susurré.

 _Lucy_

_ ¿Has dicho, Emma Swan?

_ Por cuarta vez, Lucy. Sí. Se llama Emma Swan. ¿Qué tiene de especial ese nombre?

Roni negó con la cabeza ante mi insistencia. Estaba claro que no entendía la importancia de lo que me decía. Emma Swan, la salvadora, no sólo estaba viva, si no que estaba en el pueblo y, cómo mínimo, se acordaba de su nombre.

_ ¿Puedo quedarme a verla actuar?

_ Dudo que tu madre te lo permita, Lucy._ Me miró desde el otro lado de la barra con una mirada que pretendía ser severa, sin demasiado resultado.

_ Si consigo convencerla…

_ Si consigues convencerla te dejaré, sí… Pero te tendré controlada._ Me dijo, con falso reproche.

_ Seré buena._ Le dije. Quizá, y sólo quizá, fuese una mentira.


	10. Libertad!

**Dcromeor, es que Roni es una chica con suerte. Vamos, mira que pieza se lleva...**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Tarareaba una canción mientras me vestía para aquella mañana. Bueno, no era vieja, pero sonaba como si lo fuera. Cuando me puse la chaqueta, ya me encontraba bailando hacia la salida. Estaba claro que necesitaba dormir para librarme de mi pésimo humor. Ya había tratado un plan de acción para lo que quería hacer, y tener un mal día no me ayudaba en absoluto. No iba a conquistar a Roni de mal humor. Me coloqué mi guitarra al hombro y abrí la puerta, justo para encontrarme tras ella a una persona.

Recordé la primera temporada de la serie. ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado cómo habría sido Regina si careciese de carisma, poderío, elegancia y su atractivo despampanante? Porque eso era lo que tenía delante de mí. Aquella mujer parecía vestida con un traje que no era suyo, como un niño que se viste con la americana de su padre y juega a que es el jefe de la oficina.

_ Supongo que usted es Victoria Belfrey._ Le dije, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

_ Así es. Quería darle la bienvenida al barrio._ Dijo, con tono educado._ Estamos en ascenso. Espero que se encuentre cómoda y piense en trasladarse aquí. ¿Cuánto pensaba quedarse?

_ ¿Quién sabe? Quizá una semana._ Dije, con una sonrisa.

_ Bien… ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?_ Preguntó.

_ Emma Swan. Es un placer._ Amplié mi sonrisa._ Y ahora, si me disculpa.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Pude ver que había tenido un principio de pavor mientras le decía mi nombre. El estigma de la salvadora era intenso, era algo inolvidable, y resultaba difícil ignorarlo para una villana de tres al cuarto como ella.

_ Esta noche toco en el Roni's. Quizá le apetezca pasarse._ Le dije, con un desafío mal disimulado.

 _Roni_

Abrí los ojos azorada. Había algo, algo en aquella mujer que provocaba que no me la sacara de la cabeza. Era bella, sí, y no sería la primera vez que compartía mi tiempo con una dama… pero no era simplemente. Era como si la conociese de antes. Aunque ella tampoco me había reconocido en absoluto. Me la imaginaba con una espada al cinto, vestida de cuero y con una sonrisa de victoria después de haber derrotado un dragón.

Y estaba mal que lo dijera, pero esa visión me ponía como una moto. Hablando de motos, cuando la salí de casa había una frente a mi puerta, y sobre ella… la chica matadragones, con su chupa de cuero y sus gafas de sol, subida a su moto.

_ Por lo visto esta mañana libras, ¿No, Roni?_ Preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

_ Podemos decirlo así._ Lo cierto es que el bar tenía tan pocas visitas por la mañana que ya no me molestaba en abrirlo. Ni siquiera aparecían los ancianos a tomarse su café mañanero con unos churros que ya no me molestaba en preparar.

_ ¿Le importa a la señorita si la llevo de paseo?_ Preguntó, bajando las gafas para mirarme con sus enormes ojos azules.

_ Sólo si no me vuelves a tratar de usted._ Dije, cruzando los brazos.

No pude evitar que una involuntaria sonrisa apareciera en mis labios. Había algo en el desenfado de aquella mujer que me soltaba. Me subí al asiento trasero y me sujeté. No supe cuánto tiempo avanzamos hasta que la moto paró. Pero lo hizo ante una playa de arena blanca.

 _Victoria Belfrey_

Emma… Swan. No, no podía ser. Era una casualidad. Emma no era un nombre tan extraño. El apellido podía ser poco común pero aun así yo sabía a ciencia cierta que la salvadora estaba fuera de circulación. Y sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en que aquellos ojos azules sabían algo que a mí se me escapaba.

Iba a tener que asegurarme de que se mantuviese a buen recaudo… lejos de mí. Por suerte sabía perfectamente a quién tenía que llamar para que se hiciera. Ya veríamos si tenía que preocuparme por ella después de pasar una noche en la cárcel.

 _Roni_

_ Tengo que preguntar… ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Emma?_ Pregunté, marcando la separación entre las dos emes.

_ Porque es genial estar viva._ Dijo ella, sentada sobre la arena y observando el horizonte.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Desprendida de sus gafas, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo iridiscente bajo aquella luz. Tenía un aire de Leona al acecho, con su larga melena rubia, que resultaba difícil de ignorar. Atraía mi mirada como un imán.

_ ¿En qué piensas?_ Le pregunté.

_ En una chica con la que salía._ Dijo, sin mirarme.

_ Oh…_ Dije, algo sorprendida de su franqueza._ ¿Y era buena esa chica?

_ La mejor… aunque… era algo mandona… y creía que sabía de cocina más que yo._ Me miró, con una sonrisa._ Ah, pero cuando le preparé mis lentejas tuvo que reconocer su error.

_ ¿La conquistaste con unas lentejas?_ Le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Oh… hacer lasaña es fácil, Roni… pero preparar unas legumbres… es otra historia.

_ Tú no has probado mi lasaña._ Le dije, con desafío._ Es la mejor de todo el barrio.

_ No lo dudo, querida._ Dijo poniéndose en pie y bajándose los pantalones.

_ ¿Pero qué haces?_ No sonaba tan escandalizada como quisiera, no.

_ No he venido hasta aquí sólo para las vistas._ Dijo, tirándome el vaquero a la cara.

Vistas… para vistas las que estaba teniendo yo. Menudo par de… piernas que me tenía escondidas Emma. Si ella iba a dar espectáculo, no iba a ser yo la que pareciese estrecha. Se iba a enterar de quién es Roni. Me quité el vaquero y se lo lancé en respuesta. Ella rió, tiró la camisa al suelo y salió corriendo por la arena, directa al agua.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

_ A mí también me gustan sus lentejas._ Bufé, apartando la vista de la pantalla. Lana estaba grabando y yo estaba sola.

Estaba pensando en volver a mi casa, olvidarme de todo y teñirme de pelirrojo oscuro. Pero mi móvil, en silencio, vibró, y cuando lo cogí y vi que se trataba de Emma, no pude evitar descolgar y llevarme el teléfono a la oreja.

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 ** _Un poco depre._** _ Reconocí. Me llevé la mano al rostro. No debí decirle eso.

 _¿Te sientes sola, Jenny?_

Hubo un silencio tenso y sentí que me sonrojaba. Emma tosió y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Repentinamente, me sentía nerviosa.

 _Bueno. Roni está a punto de salir del lavabo… sólo quería saber que estabas bien._

 ** _Vale, gracias y… suerte con Roni._**

 _No te preocupes por eso._

Cuando colgó sentí que se me encogía el corazón. Apagué la televisión y me acurruqué en el sofá, suspirando. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

 _Emma Swan_

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé mirando mi reflejo sobre la pantalla apagada un par de segundos. Cuando escuché a Roni salir del baño de la gasolinera me volví a poner en pie. La camarera me había preguntado si quería algo y no le había contestado, absorta en mis pensamientos. Pagamos la gasolina y volvimos a la carretera.

_ Roni… hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirte._ Comenté, mientras me subía a la moto.

 _Weaver_

Lo admito, no me gustaba seguirle siempre el juego a Victoria Belfrey. Esa mujer era malvada, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Y ordenarle al pobre agente Rogers que detuviese a aquella mujer mientras volvía en su moto no había sido divertido. Pero la propia rubia despertaba mi curiosidad. La forma en la que había llegado, como una exhalación, y cómo había hecho saltar todas las alarmas de Belfrey. Nadie la había hecho reaccionar así.

_ Buenas noches, Weaver…

La forma en la que me saludó, como si me estuviera esperando, me inquietó. A pesar de estar en una celda, no parecía intimidada en absoluto. Me miraba con la cabeza metida entre los barrotes, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_ Bella._ Dijo, incorporándose.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté.

_ La chica que no te quitas de la cabeza, pero que no recuerdas. Se llama bella. ¿Puedo hablar con Victoria? La verdad, si estoy encerrada por ella, prefiero ahorrarme los pormenores…

Normalmente no haría tal cosa, pero como había dicho, lo que me empujaba a todo aquello era la curiosidad. Así que hice que la señorita Belfrey viniese a comisaría, a pesar de sus protestas.

 _Emma Swan_

Empezaba a pensar que la cárcel no era tan mala. A fin de cuentas, ya había estado un par de veces y terminaba saliendo… hasta del infierno… aunque el infierno de Once Upon a Time no era de los peores… si hubiese muerto en God of War me habría preocupado bastante… con todas esas almas cayendo… y pudiendo empezar a formar parte de ese conjunto. No, decididamente eso habría vencido mi resistencia.

Y allí estaba la mujer madura otra vez. Victoria Belfrey, ya sin esforzarse por parecer amable ni convencerme de que era mi buena amiga. Lo gracioso es que yo ni siquiera había hecho nada en absoluto, sencillamente me había presentado y había vagado un poco por el pueblo sin molestar a nadie ni romper la paz que se había impuesto.

_ Supongo que estoy aquí para que no toque esta noche en el Roni's._ Dije, sin molestarme en saludar._ Esto es bastante decepcionante, la verdad. Se ve que está aterrada.

Yo ni siquiera era su peligro real. Ese peligro era Henry. Y mientras ella estaba entretenida conmigo, probablemente el chaval tuviese mucho que hacer. Tenía que empezar a creer y, por desgracia, no iba a ser yo el que despertase esa chispa del todo. Era tarea de Cenicienta. Aquella no era mi lucha en absoluto. Suspiré y me aparté.

_ Usted estaba conduciendo en la moto sin casco, señorita Swan.

Señorita Swan. Esas palabras despertaban muchas cosas en los labios adecuados, pero no en aquellos. En aquellos no había nada. Victoria Belfrey era… aburrida. En sí, había estado aburrida desde que había entrado en aquel vecindario. Salvo con Roni.

_ ¿Acaso cree que mis trucos de Salvadora terminan con esto?_ Me reí, sonoramente._ Tremaine… Tremaine… Tantos esfuerzos y tan poco resultado.

La vi arquear las cejas y torcer el gesto ante mis palabras. No parecía sorprendida de que yo supiese quién era en realidad, o sus planes. Al menos era buena actriz.

_ No va a salir de aquí, señorita Swan._ Me dijo.

_ Roni no ha hecho que te cale en la mollera, ¿Verdad?_ Sonreí._ No intento salvar a nadie esta vez.

_ Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu fantástico plan?_ Preguntó.

_ Inspiración._ Me encogí de hombros.

Victoria abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y salió. Yo me acomodé en la cama de la celda y sonreí de oreja a oreja. La acababa de poner en jaque a pesar de no haber hecho nada.

 _Roni_

Sentí cierto desazón. A pesar de todo, las palabras de Emma no se me iban de la cabeza, casi como si esperase que al llegar al barrio, el agente Rogers la detuviese y la obligase a ir a prisión por aquella noche.

"Si me pasa algo, quiero que cojas el micro y cantes en mi lugar. El grupo está preparado"

Y me puse allí, frente a todos, y canté. Mi voz sonaba como un chorro de voz, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, el pánico escénico que había tenido en un principio, desapareció. Allí estaba yo, Roni, cantando para mi local… y les gustaba. Les gustaba cómo cantaba.

La marcha se apropió de mi cuerpo y me vi bailando con el pie del micrófono. Pensé en Emma y me desenfadé, moviendo mi melena rizada como supuse que ella haría. Había gritos de emoción en el bar. Gritos que ni siquiera Victoria Belfrey pudo acallar.

 _Emma_

El tejado tenía… bueno, la verdad es que no apetecía mirarlo. Allí estaba yo sola en todo ese edificio. La comisaría de Hyperion Heights era sosa, no como la de Storybrooke. El silencio fue absoluto hasta que escuché a alguien correr por el pasillo. Alcé la vista y vi a Lucy abriendo la cerradura de la celda.


	11. Salta una vez más

**dcromeor, Lucy me ha encantado, la verdad, y es una pena no poder sacarla mucho.**

 **Shana, la verdad es que ya tengo pensado todo el desarrollo de la trama hasta el final. Todo eso ya está cubierto.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

A decir verdad, no contaba con salir de aquella celda aquella noche. Pensaba pasar allí ese periodo para hacerle creer a Belfrey que me podía retener. Pero Lucy estaba allí, trasteando con la cerradura sin demasiado acierto. Me puse en pie y me acerqué.

_ ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?_ Le pregunté._ A veces estas cosas necesitan un poco de magia.

Hice un gesto con la mano, con cierto drama innecesario.

_ ¡Alohomora!

La puerta de la celda se abrió de inmediato, de par en par, provocando que Lucy sintiese desconcierto. La joven acababa de conocerme y ya le había dejado claras cosas que hasta entonces sólo intuía.

_ Así que, ¿De verdad eres la salvadora?

_ A tiempo parcial, sí. La verdad, estaba más preocupada por Roni que por ningún otro tema. Supongo que habrá actuado en mi lugar como tenía planeado.

_ Sí, pero mi abuelastra ya va para allá para fastidiar su número. ¡Tienes que evitarlo! Si lo impide y no actúas…

Dejaría una pésima impresión sobre el Roni's. Y ella podría verse forzada a venderle finalmente su local a Victoria. Todo mi plan se habría ido al garete.

_ La verdad es que no tengo nada preparado. Mi plan era que fuese Roni desde el principio.

_ ¿Ni una sola canción?_ Preguntó._ Tiene que haber una que te sepas de memoria.

_ La verdad es que hay una que no logro quitarme de la cabeza._ Dije._ Pero no sé si será muy apropiada, la verdad.

_ Estoy segura de que será mejor que nada._ Dijo Lucy._ Vamos, tienes que ir.

 _Narrado en tercera persona_

Roni jamás había cantado, no así, al menos. Y estaba disfrutando de su actuación, dejándose llevar cuando Victoria Belfrey entró y el ambiente se enrareció. Roni pensaba seguir, pero se puso nerviosa y tropezó. Estaba a punto de caerse del escenario, sobre las mesas, y probablemente pringar a los asistentes. Pero una mano, fuerte, la aferró y la hizo volver a subir.

Emma estaba de pie sobre el escenario, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero rosa y unos vaqueros desteñidos del mismo color. Sobre la cabeza llevaba una pequeña corona adornada con zafiros que apenas le cubría la coronilla.

_ Pensé que necesitabas ayuda._ Dijo, en un susurro, tirando de ella hacia arriba y dejándola frente a ella.

Belfrey se mordió el labio, enfadada. Nunca había estado tan furiosa en toda su vida, y aun así, su rabia no había hecho más que empezar a descubrir lo enfadada que podía llegar a estar.

_ Me gustaría que bailaras conmigo, Roni._ Emma le guiñó el ojo.

_ Sería un placer.

Emma cogió el micrófono y lo hizo girar en su mano antes de llevárselo a los labios y entonar una canción que, decididamente, nadie esperaba escuchar en un local para adultos.

 _Título: Jump Up, Super Star_

 _Interpretada por: Emma_ y **Roni**

 _Here we go, off the rails (Aquí vamos, escapando de los raíles)_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails? (¿No sabes que es hora de izar nuestras velas?)_

 _It's freedom like you never Knew (Es libertad como nunca antes la habías conocido)_

Emma tomó a Roni del brazo al ritmo de las trompetas y la hizo girar, atravesando un biombo. Cuando salió al otro lado su vestimenta casual había sido sustituida por un vestido rojo de lentejuelas y un sombrero granate con una pamela inmensa.

 **Don't need bags or pass, (No necesitamos maletas o pasaportes)**

 **Say the word, I'll be there in a Flash (Pídemelo y estaré allí en un instante)**

 **You could say my hat is off to you (Podrías decir que me quito el sombrero por ti)**

Roni lanzó el sombrero por los aires y tomó a Emma de la cintura, bailando con ella una danza rápida y coordinada que daba la impresión de haber sido ensayada al ritmo del saxofón que las amenizaba. Roni sentía que una confianza desconocida se había adueñado de ella y le susurraba la letra.

 _Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon (Oh, podemos llegar hasta la luna)_

 _From this great wide wacky world (Desde este mundo grande y alocado)_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah (Salta conmigo, coge monedas conmigo, oh yeah)_

Emma dio un salto a una mesa vacía y Roni la siguió, bailando pegadas sobre aquella pequeña mesita en la que vagamente debería poderse sostener una sola persona. Los parroquianos del local estaban en absoluto silencio ante el impresionante baile que aquellas dos mujeres protagonizaban.

 **It's time to jump up in the air (Es hora de saltar al aire)**

 **Jump up, don't be scare (Salta, no tengas miedo)**

 **Jump up and your cares will soar away (Salta y tus preocupaciones volarán lejos)**

 **And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Y si las nubes oscuras comienzan a arremolinarse)**

 **Don't fear, don't shead a tear, cause (No temas, no derrames ni una lágrima, porque)**

 **I'll be your 1-up girl (Yo seré la chica que te dé una vida extra)**

Esta vez fue Roni la que, sin un atisbo de duda, y sin soltar la mano de Emma, la ayudó a saltar sobre la barra y prosiguió con la danza que por un momento se convirtió en un baile de salón en el que la rubia hizo girar a la morena y la tomó de la cintura, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios. Hubo una ovación, una ovación que Victoria Belfrey sabía que tenía que cortar de raíz. Aquello terminaba aquella misma noche.

 _Roni_

Mi corazón latía desbocado. Emma me había besado, lo había hecho delante de todos, y yo sentí cosas que no recordaba haber sentido en toda mi vida. Y sin embargo tenía la sensación de que aquellas emociones no eran nuevas. Como si estuvieran ahí, en alguna parte de mí, olvidadas. Era una sensación que me era extraña.

Cuando cerramos el local, la observaba, jugando con mi pelo. ¿Qué había sido aquel beso para ella? No podía evitar temer que hubiera sido un juego, simplemente parte del espectáculo y carente de valor. Emma no me había dicho nada después.

_ Has estado impresionante._ Emma volvía a vestir de negro.

_ Lo hemos estado juntas, Roni._ Sonrió._ Sola no habría conseguido nada. Pero hemos hecho algo importante. No creo que la gente siga pasando de largo cuando vuelva a local.

_ No, yo tampoco lo creo._ La tomé de los hombros y la besé, despacio.

Emma me acarició lentamente el rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

_ Hasta mañana, Roni.

 _Emma Swan_

Mientras dejaba aquel local tenía sentimientos encontrados. Estaba pensando cuál sería mi siguiente paso, cuando me encontré cara a cara con Victoria Belfrey. Tenía el rostro crispado, pero a mí no me imponía en absoluto. Era como una mosca molesta que se plantaba delante de la tele, revoloteaba por la habitación y se iba posando de un lado a otro. Algo que podía eliminar simplemente alargando la mano hacia el matamoscas y aplastándolo hasta reducirlo a su más mínima expresión.

_ Me ha molestado por última vez, señorita Swan.

Vi como sacaba la pistola, pero no me dio tiempo a moverme antes de recibir el disparo en el esternón. Y me reí. Lancé una risotada que se mezcló con un esputo sanguinolento.

_ Allí vamos otra vez…

Me desplomé en el suelo y sentí cómo la vista se me nublaba.

_ ¡Emma! ¡Emma!_ Roni gritaba mi nombre, pero yo cada vez lo notaba más lejano.

 _Victoria Belfrey_

_ Está muerta.

_ ¿Seguro? ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

_ Hay asuntos más importantes ahora. ¡Céntrate!

Estaba hecho. Esa metomentodo de Roni había metido una vez más las narices en mis asuntos, pero había fracasado. Emma había muerto, y con ella, se morirían las esperanzas del Roni's. Si efectivamente, Roni se encontraba tan destrozada como imaginaba… no tardaría en cerrar y venderme su local.

 _¿?_

Por más que corría, no lograba perderlos. Había gritado, pero ninguna de las personas que veía a mi alrededor parecían capaces de verme. Sólo aquellos caballeros que me perseguían parecían saber que yo estaba. Juraría que había atravesado a más de una persona en mi huida. Pero eso no evitó que tropezara con aquella piedra. Y aquel caballero con alas oscuras se lanzó en dirección hacia mí.

Pero no sentí la lanza punzante atravesarme y destripar mis entrañas. Sentí algo distinto. Una sensación cálida que envolvía mi anatomía… y una hilera de pensamientos que parecían unirse a los míos. Abrí los ojos, y vi al caballero tirado en el suelo durante unos instantes antes de descomponerse… descomponerse justo después de brillar como lo haría una televisión antigua mal sintonizada. Frente a mí había una mujer rubia, de ojos azules e imponente presencia, como de Leona.

Iba ataviada con una cazadora de cuero rojo y llevaba una espada en la mano, la misma que parecía haber acabado con la vida del caballero. Me extendió la mano y me levanté con su ayuda.

_ Hola. Soy Emma._ Se presentó._ Deduzco que es tu primera vez en este juego.

_ Quizá. La verdad es que no lo sé. No recuerdo nada._ Le dije, decidiendo abordar el tema directamente.

_ ¿Ni tu nombre, siquiera?_ Me preguntó.

Cuando Emma me miraba veía a una adolescente asiática de cabello pelirrojo. Pero lo cierto es que cuando me miraba no sabía si era yo. No sabía quién era yo.

_ No, no tengo nombre, que yo recuerde._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros._ ¿Es tan importante?

_ En parte sí._ Dijo Emma.

_ Llámame como quieras._ Me encogí de hombros.

_ Shiki entonces._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Vamos, acabaremos con esto lo antes posible y te prometo que te acordarás de todo.

_ ¿Shiki?

_ Creo que es apropiado._ Emma comenzó a andar.

 _Victoria Belfrey_

No me lo podía creer. Sabía de la existencia de fuerzas que se movían entre los planos de existencia, y yo misma había contactado con personas que dirigían un enfermizo juego en ellos. Pero cuando aquella mujer me dijo que Emma Swan estaba nadando en su dimensión, no pude evitar estremecerme. Jabberwocky encontraba diversión en los rincones más insospechados.

_ Pensé que sería divertido que lo supieras._ La mujer apartó un mechón blanco de su rostro._ Y temieras esa espada de Damocles que cuelga sobre ti. Porque apuesto que cuando vuelva te va a quemar viva, Victoria.

_ Pero supongo que tu objetivo es que no vuelva, ¿No?

_ Quién sabe… a lo mejor debes convencerme.

 _Shiki_

Emma parecía saber mucho sobre el lugar que nos encontrábamos. Me explicó que estábamos en un limbo por haber muerto, que estábamos encerradas allí de mano de alguien que lo más probable es que nos ordenase hacer algo, misiones.

También me habló de la necesidad de permanecer unidas, como compañeras. Lo cierto es que no tenía a nadie más en quién creer, en quien confiar. Confía en tu compañero, me había dicho. Y eso tendría que hacer. Estábamos sentadas en aquel banco, mirando a las personas.

_ No recuerdo mi vida… ¿Merecerá la pena recuperarla?

_ La vida suele merecer la pena, Shiki._ Emma sonrió._ Tranquila, yo me haré cargo.

Hubo un estallido de luz morada y apareció una figura femenina ante nosotras. Sus cabellos eran blancos y negros, y sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención, a pesar de su excéntrico atuendo, eran sus ojos oscuros, de ultratumba. Me puse detrás de Emma por instinto, incapaz de mirar a aquella mujer que podía ver a través de mi alma.

_ ¿Vienes a traer la misión en persona?_ Preguntó Emma, cruzándose de brazos._ Mejor. Quiero salir de aquí rápido, ¿Sabes?

_ Pareces demasiado tranquila para haber muerto de forma tan traumática.

_ Soy la salvadora, es mi rollo._ Dijo, tranquila._ Hago lo que me pides, salgo de aquí y vuelvo a mi vida. ¿Es eso, no?

_ Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro._ Sonrió._ Vuestra misión es sencilla, en realidad. Tenéis que destrozar el corazón de Victoria Belfrey.

_ ¿Tiene de eso, acaso?_ Se encogió de hombros.


	12. FINALE

**Bueno, pues ya tenemos el final de la historia. Puede no acabar cómo esperáis... pero espero que os guste a pesar de todo.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Lo que haría una salvadora sería obedecer las reglas del juego, permanecer al menos una semana en aquella dimensión, cumpliendo misiones de una forma u otra, probablemente sin sentido. Sí, eso sería lo lógico. Yo, sin embargo, me dirigí a la torre Belfrey sin pensármelo siquiera. Era el edificio más alto y por tanto no resultaba extraño toparse con lo que estaba buscando.

Un muro en la entrada. Un muro adornado con diferentes símbolos arcanos. Cuando Shiki intentó pasar, recibió una descarga eléctrica.

_ Lo siento._ Dijo, con voz trémula.

_ No te preocupes. No es culpa tuya._ Le sonreí._ Yo me encargo.

Extendí la mano y hubo un resplandor blanco. En mis manos apareció una gran llave. De mango dorado y con un largo llavero de cadena rematado en lo que cualquier fan de la saga Disney reconocería como el emblema de Mickey Mouse. La llave espada. Hice un giro con ella y apunté hacia la gran cerradura. Hubo un resplandor y uno por uno todos los símbolos arcanos fueron desapareciendo y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

_ Cualquier cerradura…_ dije, haciendo un quiebro con la llave y haciéndola desaparecer._ Vamos directamente a por la jefa.

_ ¿Y eso está bien?_ Shiki parecía nerviosa.

_ Bueno, nos ahorraremos un par de días aquí atrapadas.

El salón estaba lleno de gente que, obviamente, no era capaz de vernos. Me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Pulsé el piso de Victoria y ascendí en silencio. Shiki parecía distraída. No había hablado apenas con ella, y es que sabía que una hora más tarde… ella no iba a ser la misma.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba. JabberWocky… Galimatazo… el nombre era indiferente. Era quién me había atrapado, y era la que me iba a sacar de allí.

_ Se acabó el juego._ Dije, con voz seria._ Vas a sacarme de aquí de una vez. O te lo haré pasar muy mal.

_ ¿Vienes aquí arriba rompiendo las normas y me amenazas?_ Rio._ ¿Te crees que me vas a amedrentar?

_ Es parte del plan, sí.

_ Emma…

Me giré al escuchar a Shiki, y comprobé que estaba envuelta en una luz dorada que la hizo desaparecer por completo.

_ Así que la echas para dejarme sin compañera._ Dije, serena._ ¿Ese es tu gran plan?

_ Una salvadora siempre suele respetar las normas. ¿No es cierto, Emma Swan?_ Ensanchó la sonrisa._ No puedes estar aquí sin un compañero.

_ Supongo que eso es lo que haría… Emma Swan._ Sonreí._ Es lo que haría si lo fuera.

_ ¿Y quién eres tú?

_ En este momento…

 _Jabberwocky_

_... Alicia.

Emma alzó la mano y el tiempo pareció congelarse. Desde abajo, sus botas se convirtieron unos tacones, seguidos de unas medias blancas. Su chaqueta y sus vaqueros se convirtieron en un vestido azul y un delantal blanco. Su pelo se tiñó de negro y un símbolo apareció en un colgante que colgaba de su cuello… el símbolo de la omega.

Pero lo más aterrador fue cuando vi el objeto que tenía en las manos. La espada vorpalina había salido de la nada, como un aterrador fantasma del pasado. Y un temor antiguo y primigenio apareció en lo más profundo de mis entrañas, gruñendo para recordarme que a pesar de todo podía ser vulnerable y morir, convertida en un montón de cenizas.

_ Te lo voy a decir una sola vez._ Me apuntó con la espada._ Vas a sacarme de aquí con Shiki, y vas a hacerlo sin trucos.

 _Victoria Belfrey_

Daba por hecho que había acabado finalmente con Emma Swan, y que no volvería a verla. Por eso cuando hubo un sonido de explosión y apareció, vestida de Alicia, con una espada en la mano… me aterré.

_ Hemos acabado, Victoria._ Dijo, seria, letal.

Me fijé entonces en una niña que había tras ella. No aparentaba tener tres años siquiera, y tenía el rostro medio cubierto por una melena rubia. Me miraba fijamente con unos profundos ojos azules. Parecía sentir miedo.

_ ¿Acabado?

Emma chasqueó los dedos y sentí un impulso mágico poderoso que atravesó la habitación, y que juraría que hizo temblar las paredes.

_ Vete arriba y saca a tu hija del ataúd, tiene que estar gritando ahora._ Dijo, con voz fría._ Y hazle caso a la otra en lugar de ser tan zorra. Como madre das vergüenza.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Qué?

_ Mira… ya he perdido suficiente tiempo con esta historia._ Dijo. Cuando pestañeé toda la apariencia de Alicia había desaparecido._ Eres patética, y no tengo ganas de continuar. ¿Quieres a tu hija? Pues ya tienes. Deja a Roni en paz, y deja que Lucy vea a su madre, o te juro que le prendo fuego a este edificio contigo dentro.

Había un furor en aquellos ojos que me hizo darme cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. Lo haría. Me mataría… a mí, a Ivy… a Anastasia… a mi pequeña presa del ático. Emma no dijo nada más. Cogió a la niña en brazos y salió por la puerta.

 _Emma Swan_

Había atravesado el infierno, y de hecho, había pasado por muchas cosas mucho peores que la muerte que Belfrey me había inflingido. Pero sólo había una razón por la cual había dejado que mi alma se quedase en aquel plano entre la vida y la muerte, arriesgándome a verme encerrada en un juego macabro dirigido por un monstruo, y era la pequeña niña que en aquel momento dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto.

 _2 días antes_

_ Está muerta.

_ ¿Seguro? ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

_ Hay asuntos más importantes ahora. ¡Céntrate!

El enfermero parecía fuera de sí. Pero no era para menos. Una bala había atravesado a aquella mujer, impactando sobre su vientre… asesinando al feto de apenas tres meses que llevaba en sus entrañas. Aquel niño estaba muerto.

_ ¡Tenemos que pensar en su madre!_ Le insistió.

_ Dejadme… morir._ La voz de Emma los devolvió a la realidad.

_ No podemos hacer eso._ Dijo el médico.

Pero Emma alzó la mano y ambos salieron despedidos contra la pared. La máquina a su lado reaccionó, y la morfina empezó a subir a niveles desorbitado. Los médicos no pudieron evitar que Emma abandonase aquel mundo de forma dulce… e indolora.

 _Roni._

Había llorado hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas. Saber que Emma había muerto era demasiado para mi corazón. Pero aun así, verla entrar por la puerta con una niña pequeña en brazos fue demasiado para mi cerebro. Sobre todo porque estaba claro que aquella pequeñuela era clavada a la mujer que la llevaba en brazos.

_ Emma… Pero tú… estabas… habías… y esa niña…

_ No te apures Roni. Esta pequeña es mi hija… y digamos que, he tenido una experiencia demasiado cercana a la muerte._ Me dijo, negando con la cabeza._ Sea como fuere, venía a despedirme.

_ ¿Despedirte? ¿Te vas?_ Pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

_ Sí, me temo que me necesitan en otra parte._ Me dijo, mirando hacia la niña que se había quedado dormida._ Vine para ayudarte a reflotar el negocio… y ya lo he conseguido.

_ Pero… tú me besaste._ Le dije.

_ Roni… a veces un beso es sólo un beso.

 _Lucy_

_ ¡Pero no puedes irte!_ Le dije, tirando de su brazo._ Tú eres la salvadora. Es tu destino salvarnos.

_ No. Es el destino de Henry, Lucy._ Me dijo, acariciándome el pelo._ Él es quién tiene que ocuparse, aunque ya le he allanado el camino.

_ Pero… ¿En serio vas a irte?

_ Lucy… me he ocupado de todo esto ya demasiadas veces. Al final me matan, me roban el cuerpo, o me mandan a una sitcom en la cual un hombre trata de acosarme. ¡Y no voy a volver a pasar por nada de eso!

Me quedé congelada, incapaz de entender de qué me estaba hablando. Abrí mucho la boca sin terminar de decir nada.

_ Yo ni siquiera debí venir. Es cosa de Henry.

_ De acuerdo. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión._ Dije, mirándola._ ¿Y si Henry no me cree nunca?

_ Es el creyente más puro… ten por seguro que va a creerte._ Dijo, subiéndose al coche.

El escarabajo arrancó y aceleró por la carretera. Frente a él apareció un portal que se cerró en cuanto lo atravesó, dejándome sola en mitad de aquella calle. Emma tenía razón. Debía convencer a Henry.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Estaba claro que los guionistas habían acabado con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Yo me disponía a abrir un gran bol de helado de chocolate, a tirarle una tonelada de galletas encima y a subir cinco kilos aquella misma noche. Mi móvil en ese momento vibró y vi que tenía un mensaje de Lana.

 _¿Puedes venir al estudio? Necesito hablar contigo_

Suspiré y volví a meter el helado en la nevera. Le contesté que sí, sin iconos ni nada. Me puse unos vaqueros y una cazadora, subí al coche y me dirigí al estudio. Pero me encontré las luces apagadas y ni una sola persona esperando allí, y mucho menos Lana.

_ Vivir así es morir de amor, ¿No crees?

Di un respingo al ver a Lana, que parecía haber salido de la nada. Tenía una copa en la mano y me sonreía. Le brillaban los ojos. ¿Estaría borracha?

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Nada, es sólo una vieja canción. Pensé en cantártela. Pero luego se me ocurrió otra cosa._ Me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Lana, de qué estás hablando.

Ella abrió la misma puerta por la que yo había entrado, la del Parking. Crucé con el ceño fruncido, pero no me encontraba en el Parking. De hecho, dudaba que estuviera en la Tierra siquiera. Estaba en la terraza de un restaurante, que se hallaba frente a una serie de imponentes torres de piedra. El cielo poseía un tono anaranjado, como en un atardecer eterno.

Me fijé en mi ropa. Había cambiado. Llevaba un vestido rojo muy elegante con un escote cuadrado, y podía sentir el maquillaje sobre mi piel, los pendientes colgando en mis orejas. Me giré y vi a Lana, vestida con un vestido negro de escote de pico. Su cabello estaba peinado de forma seductora, ocultando parte del rostro. Sus pendientes eran pequeños y coquetos. Y entonces fue cuando reconocí el brillo de sus ojos.

_ Tú no eres Lana…_ Dije, en un susurro.

_ No, no lo soy._ Dijo en voz baja.

_ Pero… ¿Qué hay de la serie? ¿De Roni? ¿Por qué te fuiste?_ Pregunté.

_ Porque es sólo una serie…_ Sonrió._... y tú eres de verdad, Jenny.

_ ¿Has vuelto a por mí?_ Pregunté, notando cómo se me humedecía la mirada.

_ Siento haber tardado tanto._ Me dijo, bajando la mirada._ Y haber… intentado ligarme a Regina la segunda vez… y a Roni. Yo… no sé en qué pensaba. Quería un final feliz para la serie y me obcequé.

_ No importa… lo importante es que estás aquí._ Le pasé las manos por los hombros, sintiendo su tacto… real, y la abracé lentamente._ ¿Dónde estamos?

_ Frente a las torres cantoras de Darilium… pensé que sería… romántico._ Dijo en un susurro.

_ ¿Cantoras?_ Pregunté.

_ Escucha…_ Dijo, en un susurro._ Cierra los ojos.

Los cerré y entonces empecé a escuchar las notas. Venían desde detrás de mí… de aquellas imponentes torres de roca que, sin embargo, parecían tener voz. La tonada más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida. Empecé a notar que mi cuerpo se movía solo, bailando. Abrí los ojos y vi a Regina moverse despacio, sujetándome.

_ Sí que es muy romántico._ Le dije, sin separarme.

_ Jennifer…_ dijo, en un susurro._ Sabes que ahora soy madre, ¿No?

_ En realidad yo también._ Dije, en un susurro._ Esa niña lleva mis genes.

_ Jenny… te quiero pedir una cosa…

Regina se apartó lentamente de mí y se arrodilló, provocando que mis ojos se abrieran como platos. Me quedé de piedra mientras ella sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y, con la rodilla hincada, la abría, enseñándome un diamante.

_ ¿Quieres…?

_ ¡Sí, sí! ¡Me casaré contigo, Regina!

Ella sonrió, sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en mi dedo. La tomé de la cintura y la besé profundamente. Aquel fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

 _3 Meses después_

_ Yo os declaro… Esposa y esposa.

Hubo un asentimiento general y el ramo escapó de mis manos. Nos habíamos casado al aire libre, y yo había llevado el ramo porque, como Regina tuvo el acierto de decir, ella había sido un hombre antes. Nuestra pequeña Emma estaba en primera fila, observándolo todo. Emma Shiki Morrison… desde luego en el colegio lo iba a pasar fatal.

 _Regina Mills_

Nunca pensé que sería padre… o madre. Y mucho menos que iba a casarme con una mujer como Jennifer Morrison… ni que lo haría teniendo aquel aspecto. Acababa de amanecer, y llevaba un rato observando a Jenny dormir. Y entendí que el desarrollo de la serie ya no me importaba. Tenía una familia, una vida que mucha gente envidiaba, y Lana se había convertido en mi hermana favorita. Besé lentamente la espalda de mi esposa y ella se despertó.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Gina?

_ Que te quiero, amor…

_ No voy a cambiar las sábanas de Emma esta noche._ gruñó.

Yo sonreí y la abracé, entrecerrando los ojos. Podíamos dormir un poco más.


End file.
